Pourquoi nous, Papa ?
by NashiDiabolique
Summary: Gin vas rendre visite a sa bien aimée, qu'elle est sa surprise quand il la voit avec un enfant dans les bras et qui, de plus, a la même couleur de cheveux que lui! la Soul S. apprenant la naissance de cette enfant vas tout faire pour le détruire, bien trop dangereux au yeux du grand Chef une nouvelle prophétie a été annoncé du côté sorcier. Cette enfant est-il vraiment dangereux ?
1. Chapter 1

_bonjours ! ^.^_

_je vous presente ma nouvelle fic :3 _

_Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient tout est a Tite Kubo et JKR (pour la suite)_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Gin, effectivement c'était son anniversaire et il avait demandé au capitaine en chef une journée de repos.

Dans son appartement privée, l'argenté se faisait beau - cela faisait maintenant un an exactement qu'il attendait se moment. Il allait enfin la revoir. Il eut un petit sourire nier sur son visage qui lui allait si bien et qui le changé t'en de son air sarcastique.

Il écrivît un petit mot à l'attention de sa « Ran-chan » et sortit de ses appartements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en Angleterre, Gin, en costume cravate et avec un énorme bouquet de rose rouge cachée derrière son dos, il sonna à la porte d'une ravissante maison, mais personne ne répondit alors il re-sonna, encore et encore.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit de chez lui et remarqua cet homme devant la maison de sa voisine qui insistait sur la sonnette.

\- Monsieur ! appela l'homme en anglais, Gin se retourna. Si vous chercher Miss Parker, elle est à l'hôpital pour…

\- A l'hôpital !? lequel !? paniqua la capitaine de la troisième division

\- Celui en bas du quartier.

\- Merci !

Et il partit en courant vers l'endroit cité.

\- Vraiment bizarre cet homme, dit l'homme en rentrant dans sa voiture.

Arrivé là-bas, Gin se présenta à l'accueil.

\- Bonjours, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve Miss Parker, se précipita de dire l'argenté.

\- Bonjours, commença la hautesse, Miss Parker ? elle tapa sur son ordinateur le nom de la patiente. elle se trouve dans le bâtiment B, deuxième étage, monsieur.

\- Merci bien.

Il se hâtât de suivre les instructions, toujours avec son bouquet dans les mains.

Suivant la pression spirituelle de sa belle, Gin ne fit pas attention où il était, effectivement, autour de lui, les cris de bébé affamaient retentissant, les infirmières qui couraient par ci, par là. Non Gin ne remarqua rien de tout cela, trop occupait à se soucier de la santé de sa moitié.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand une infermière l'interpella :

\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans cette chambre. Seule sa famille y est autorisée.

\- Mais je suis sa famille ! s'indigna le capitaine.

L'infirmière vira au rouge.

\- Je vous prie de m'excusé, Monsieur ! s'excusa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Gin ne s'attendais à tout mais surement pas à ça sa bien-aimée tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé, on pouvait y apercevoir des petits cheveux de couleurs argent.

C'était juste impossible...

\- Gin, c'est toi ? demanda la jeune maman

\- Euh…oui, c'est moi, Rose, répondit-il sa voix et son corps tremblant légèrement

Rose eu un petit rire devant sa réaction.

\- Vient, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la rejoignit, posa le bouquet sur un petite table à côté d'elle et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien la tienne, dit-elle comme pour répondre à sa muette question. Ma grossesse a durait 1an, les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

\- Euh…oui, c'est normal…chez les shini…shinigamis, la…la durée d'une grossesse est de 1 an…

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est une fille. Tu veux la porter ? demanda la récente mère au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il toujours aussi ému et abasourdie.

Il la prit dans ces bras, elle était tellement petite, qu'il en avait peur de la caser s'il la serrait plus.

Gin n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Il était papa ! Mais il s'en voulait énormément, il n'avait pas été là alors que sa femme avait besoin de lui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé, dit-elle en baillant.

\- Tu es fatigué, ça a dû être éprouvant et je n'étais même pas là… dors un peu, pendant que tu dormiras, je trouverais un nom, ma chérie.

C'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et posa doucement le nouveau née dans son couffin, à côté de sa mère.

Cette petite est un vrai miracle, elle bailla, son cœur s'était arrêté et il est repartit comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est un miracle, comme si son heure n'était pas encore venu…

Le nouveau père était choqué. Sa fille, il était fier de dire ça car, oui, maintenant il était père, avait failli mourir…il ne se serait jamais pardonné si elle était morte…

Et puis, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise à côte de son enfant, un prénom lui vient à l'esprit, et l'albinos se dit, qu'il en ferait part à sa femme quand elle se réveillera…

.

.

.

.

.

Rangiku, un gros sac de kaki dans les mains, se diriger vers les appartements privé de son ami.

\- Gin ! c'est moi, je t'ai apporté un gâteau, hehe, et je sens que ça va de plaire !

Pas de réponse.

\- Gin ?

Elle fouilla par tout. Dernier recourt, sa chambre.

\- Trouvé ! cria la rousse en rentrant de la pièce.

Seul le silence lui répondit, encore, comme depuis près d'une heure de recherche. La rousse commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas du genre d'Ichimaru, de partir comme ça, sans la prévenir.

Elle se tourna pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'appartement quand elle aperçut un petit papier sur son bureau. Intrigué, la second le prit et le lu.

_Ma Ran-chan, _

_Je suis parti rejoindre une personne que je n'ai pas vue depuis un moment, _

_Je te pris de me pardonner pour ne pas d'avoir prévenu plus tôt, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir à temps._

_Je rentrerais demain, _

_Ichimaru Gin_

_Ps : je suis encore une fois désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue_

_Ps2 : tu ne me trouveras pas à la Soul S._

_Ps3 : ne me recherche pas._

Rangiku était très déçu, l'année dernière il était parti en mission à Londres.

Elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, mais il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'une shinigamie fort sympathique. L'argenté lui avait ensuite montré une photo de lui avec cette femme.

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Mais oui ! Il était à Londres !

Elle reprit les kakis et sorti, en oubliant qu'il avait dit de ne pas le chercher. Rangiku aurait du suivre ce que le capitaine lui avait demandé…

.

.

.

.

.

Gin avait fait part de son choix pour le prénom de leur enfant.

\- Alors, aimes-tu ?

\- Je n'aime pas ! J'adore ! Maintenant, il faut savoir si elle aime son prénom, dit-elle radieuse.

C'était une vielle tradition dans la famille de Rose, on choisissait un prénom le disait a l'enfant, et si il sourit on le garder et si il pleurait on le changer.

L'argenté était heureux, sa femme, sa Rose, était d'accords pour le choix du nom qu'il avait choisis.

Il redonna l'enfant à sa mère.

\- Alors, ma petite Nashi Eden Rosaline Parker*, tu aimes ton prénom ?

L'enfant sourit dans les bras sa mère.

\- Alors tu t'appelleras comme ça, dit Gin en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Il alla se posez sur le siège a côté, l'argenté posais des questions a Rose sur sa grossesse et lui demandait pardon pour ne pas avoir été là durant tout ce temps.

Quelque temps après, le nouveau papa posa l'enfant dans son berceau entre lui et sa femme.

.

.

.

.

Rangiku se trouvait devant une chambre hôpital, elle avait suivi la pression spirituelle de Gin, qui, pour une fois, n'était pas cacher comme à son habitude. La lieutenante eut peur, pourquoi Gin était-il dans un hôpital ? Qu'es qui lui était arrivé ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine de toquer, elle ouvrit la porte à la volé.

Gin c'était levé précipitamment. Qui pouvait bien venir dans une chambre comme ça ? Surtout dans une maternité !

Rose avait pris l'enfant pour la calmé suite à se vacarme.

\- Ran-chan… ? que fais-tu là ? demanda l'argenté surprit

Rangiku regarde la femme qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Elle fut frappé par sa grande beauté, la jeune femme était encore plus belle que sur la photo qu'on lui avait montré.

Elle possédait des cheveux mi- long brun, de maginfique** yeux émeraude. Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il se trouve avec autre femme qui le dérangé mais le fait que cette femme tenait dans ses frêle bras un nourrisson où quelques cheveux argenté recouvrer sa petite tête.

Rangiku comprit, il n'était rien arrivé à Gin, il était à l'hôpital pour sa…sa…sa femme…

\- Je…je…

La rousse sortie de suite de la pièce les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vas-y mon amour, va la chercher.

\- Merci, ma Rose

Il l'embrassa et fit un bisou sur le front de sa fille et partit à la rechercher de Rangiku.

* * *

A suivre ^.^

*Nashi signifie « tu es encore là » en japonais, j'ai pensé que ça lui irait bien vu que son cœur c'est arrêté et qu'il est repartit après

Eden sifnifique « paradis » je l'ai choisi car, on peut dire que les Shinigamis vivent au paradis

Rosaline par rapport à sa mère qui se nomme Rose et que c'est le nom de la grand-mère de cœur de Gin (qui n'existe que dans cette fic)

Parker bah c'est son nom de famille xD

**la faute est voulue, c'est un jeu de mots pourri par rapport à Gin

Bye bye

NashiDiabolique


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs heures dans tout l'hôpital, Gin retrouva, enfin, Rangiku sur un banc, près de l'entrée.

La rousse, en l'apercevant, se leva et s'apprêta à partir pour de bon.

L'argenté la rattrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Ran-chan, je viens aussi de l'apprendre, je viens d'apprendre que je suis père…je ne savais pas que c'était possible pour un Shinigami d'avoir un enfant avec une humaine. Je…je dois faire avec maintenant, je dois assumer. Et…et j'aimerais que tu sois sa marraine, Ran-chan…

Rangiku était sans voix, elle venait de recevoir trop d'information d'un coup. Gin n'était même pas au courant qu'il allait être père ? Il voulait juste la revoir, et il avait eu une drôle de surprise en retour. De plus cette femme n'était pas une Shinigamie ! C'était une humaine, de plus être ! Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il voulait qu'elle…qu'elle soit la marraine de…de…, la rousse avait du mal à l'admettre, de son enfant ?

\- Tu accepterais ?

Si elle accepterait ? Ça serait…génial ! Mais en même temps cela voudrait dire que la rousse, en quelque sorte, acceptait cet enfant.

Comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'accepter ?

Rangiku était perdue, elle ne savait que faire. Accepter ou refuser ?

\- Ran-chan ?

\- Oui ! euh…oui j'accepte…

.

.

.

Gin avait demandé au Capitaine en Chef quelque jours de repos en plus, sans donner d'information.

De plus, l'argenté venait d'apprendre que sa Rose n'était pas tout à fait humaine elle venait d'une grande famille de sang-pur, des sorcier et sa fille, sa Nashi, serait probablement une sorcière. Mais serait-t-elle aussi un peu Shinigamie ? Gin se le demandait si cela ne serait pas trop dangereux pour un être si petit.

Seul le futur lui dira si ses dire son juste, si ses peur ont lieu d'être. Il fallait attendre maintenant.

.

.

.

_2 ans après, dans le manoir familial des Parker_

La petite Nashi avait bien grandi en deux ans, il avait été convenu que l'enfant logerait chez sa mère pour sa propre sécurité, la Soul Society étant trop dangereux pour une enfant et, aussi, le fait que Gin ne voulait pas la séparer de sa mère et qu'il ne serait pas très présent au sein même de ses quartier pour veiller sur eux comme il se doit.

Nia, l'elfe de maison de la petite, lui avait mis une belle barrette en forme de rose dans ses beaux cheveux argentés.

Sa mère s'amusait à la regarder jouer dans le grand salon de leur manoir, elle s'inventait des histoires plutôt farfelus et qui n'avait pas grand sens pour une adulte mais qui faisait rire la jeune fille.

Nashi n'avait pas encore montré un petit signe de magie, ça inquiétait sa mère mais elle se disait que même si sa fille serait une cracmol, elle l'aimerait encore plus que maintenant et la protègerais du monde sorcier comme elle le pourrait.

Mais il n'avait pas que ça qui l'inquiétait, Nashi parlait souvent toute seul, ne voulait pas jouer avec les autres enfants et était souvent dans la lune.

La brune avait, d'abord pensé qu'elle avait, surement, un ami imaginaire mais comme lui avait dit son Gin, « c'est surement une autre part d'elle. Je ne t'ai pas parlé des Zanpakuto ? ». Et c'était ensuite suivit une longue explication sur ces katanas et leur pouvoir.

\- Maitresse, le Maitre est arrivé, dit un elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Nashi ? As-tu entendu ? ton père est là.

La petite leva sa tête et se mit débout pour courir jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Rose eut un petit rire attendrit, remercia l'elfe pour l'avoir prévenu et se dirigea aussi vers le hall avec un sourire heureux.

.

.

.

\- Ran-chan, dépêche-toi, on va bientôt partir.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

La rousse arriva les bras chargés de bonbons, de robe et de petits accessoires pour sa nièce.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as trop fais, Ran-chan ?

\- Mais noon ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 2 ans !

Elle le regarda ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher derrière son dos et lui prit des mains.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? dit-elle en entrouvrant le cadeau.

Gin reprit le paquet des mains de la rousse et s'engouffra dans la Senkaimon.

Rangiku rigola et le suivit dans le passage.

.

.

.

* * *

_2 ans et quelque mois après cette journée, _

_Jardin des Parker._

Nashi avait maintenant quatre ans, elle n'avait toujours pas montré une once de magie. Sa mère commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment.

\- Mère ?

\- Oui, ma fille ?

\- Je pourrais avoir l'eau qui est sur la table ?

A ces mots, la cruche s'envola pour se mettre au pied de la fillette.

Elles regardèrent la cruche abasourdies.

Rose se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras en la faisant tourner dans les airs.

Sa fille était une sorcière ! Quelle joie ! Il fallait prévenir son père !

* * *

_7 ans après, le 20 juin 1991._

\- Nashi ! une lettre pour toi !

Nashi finit de faire sa tresse et descendit à toute hâte les escaliers de son grand manoir.

Elle arrive devant la porte du salon, reprit son souffle, se réarrangera, toqua et entras dans la pièce.

\- Pour toi, ma chérie.

\- Merci, mère.

Nashi ouvrit la lettre et la lit à voix haute.

_**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Chère Miss Parker, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et matériaux nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Parker, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directrice adjointe **_

Mère ! je vais à Poudlard ! je vais à Poudlard ! je vais de ce pas écrire une lettre à papa !

Et elle sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

_1__er__ septembre _

Nashi fit un dernier câlin à ses parents avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, accompagné de Malfoy.

Gin avait pu se libérer quelque heures pour assister à la première rentrée de sa fille, il était très fier et en même temps rassuré qu'elle soit une sorcière, même si l'argenté douté qu'elle avait un gène de Shinigami sa pression spirituel n'étant pas toute a fait comme les autres sorciers qui l'entourait.

Il espéra que cette année se passera bien et qu'elle se ferait des amis, pas qu'il n'aimait pas le petit Malfoy, mais sa fille n'avait que lui en ami.

Gin regarda son enfant entrer dans le train avant de partir, accompagner de sa femme, vers la sortie de ce quai 9¾.

.

.

Drago Malfoy, né dans une famille de Sang-Pur, marchait d'un pas tranquille dans l'allée du Poudlard Express à côté de Nashi, son amie d'enfance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, sa grâce dans ses mouvement, de la façon qu'elle avait de se déplacer, silencieuse, comme la Mort, de sa voix douce mais qui savait se faire sèche quand il le fallait, ses yeux vert mêlaient au bleu ciel en forme d'amande, ce qui rappelé ses origines asiatiques et ses cheveux, si magnifique, si rare, illuminés son doux visage.

Le poids de la noblesse ne pesait pas sur ses épaules quand il était avec elle, il se sentait « normal », un ami, un homme, il n'avait pas besoin de cacher ses émotions et même quand le blond le faisait, elle arrivait toujours à deviner ce qu'il n'allait pas ou ce qu'il pensait.

Ah qu'elle était belle ! Il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder, sans jamais sans lasser une seconde.

\- …tu m'écoutes ?

\- Une voix, sa voix, le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

\- Hein ? euh…oui ?

\- Tu vois ! tu ne m'écoutes pas…comme je le disais, j'ai été content de voir papa aujourd'hui, cela faisait, comme même, un mois qu'on ne c'était pas vu…

\- Oui, je comprends tout à fait.

Et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien en cherchant un wagon en particulier.

\- N'oublie pas Drake, on fait comme on a dit.

\- Ouais…

Ils se regardèrent, Drago mit son masque d'impassibilité et Nashi fit glisser la porte du wagon.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? lança Drago en entrant s'adossant contre le rempart du wagon. On dit partout qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment ? c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit un garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau.

\- Voici Nashi Parker (elle lui serra la main avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir le brun). Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

Un petit roux se mit à ricaner. Le blond tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? je n'ai pas besoin de te demander le tien. Des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur, une robe de seconde main. Pas de doute tu es bien un Weasley.

Le dit Weasley se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago se retourna vers Harry.

\- Fais bien attention avec qui tu fréquente, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit-il avec froideur.

Nashi, sentant que son plan ne se déroulé pas comme prévus, s'interposa entre eux.

\- Veux-tu bien excuser mon ami, il n'est pas très entrain avec les discutions humaines.

Devant le sourire de la jeune fille, les deux garçons se calmèrent.

\- Peut-on rester ici pour le reste du voyage ?

\- Euh…oui.

Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt bien. Nashi et Drago ne faisaient pas attention à Weasley.

.

.

.

La répartition avait déjà commençait, les maisons applaudissaient leurs nouvelles recrues avec enthousiasmes.

McGonagall continua d'appeler les élèves les uns après les autres.

\- Granger, Hermione !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes s'avança vers le tabouret, la directrice adjointe posa le chapeau magique sur sa tête.

\- SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la table des bleus et bronze.

D'autres élèves passèrent.

\- Malfoy, Drago !

Drago se dirigea vers le tabouret, McGonagall, lui mit à peine le chapeau sur la tête, qu'il s'écria :

\- SERPENTARD !

La table des vert et argent applaudit et il s'en alla s'assoir dans sa nouvelle maison.

Des applaudissements pour les autres élèves.

\- Parker, Nashi !

\- SERPENTARD !

Elle s'en alla, radieuse vers sa nouvelle maison et se mit à côté de Drago.

\- Potter, Harry !

Des murmures se firent attendre dans la Grande Salle.

_\- Le _Harry Potter ?

Le chapeau mit un certain temps avant de s'écria, haut et fort :

\- SERPENTARD !

La table des vert et argents se mire a applaudirent de toute leur force, pendant que les autres maisons était surprit. Comme cela était-il possible ? Harry Potter a Serpentard ? Il devait avoir une erreur ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Harry se dirigea vers Nashi et Drago et se mit à côté de l'argenté

\- Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, Harry, lui souffla la jeune fille avant de lui faire une petite accolade.

A suivre.

Bon, que dire de ce chapitre ? Pas grand-chose, pour l'instant c'est un peu moumou. Oui ! Hermione a Serdaigle, et alors ? x')

C'est pour le bien de cette fic… alors na ! :c

Et pour Harry, aussi, c'est pour la bien de cette fic.

les choses deviendront enfin sérieuse dans la prochaine chapitre !

Ps: je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 3...je reprends école lundi, Désolé ^^"

NashiDiabolique.


	3. Chapter 3

Après le banquet, les préfets de chaque maison montrèrent le chemin vers leur dortoir tout en expliquant le château et certain portraits.

Arrivé devant la porte des Serpentard, le préfets s'avança et leur dit d'une voix ferme et calme à la fois, comme l'aurait fait un sang-pur.

\- Vous faites maintenant partie des Serpentard, la plus noble des maisons, mais aussi, une maison soudée entre ses occupants. N'oubliez jamais ceci !

Tout le monde l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, buvant ses paroles et les encrant à jamais dans leur cerveau.

\- Bien, n'oubliez pas non ce simple mot, il vous permettra de passer ce portrait, sans celui-ci, vous ne pourrez entrer dans notre salle commune.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et prononça se dit-mots :

\- Ophis*

.

.

Les nouveaux vert et argent ne mirent pas longtemps à choisir une chambre, les groupes c'étant déjà formés avant, Nashi avait pu s'installé dans la chambre de ses amis.

L'argenté c'était mis le plus prêt de la salle de bain, l'ébène au plus près de la porte et le blond entre les deux lit, prêt de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille avait trouvé une chambre spacieuse avec une salle de bain intégrée dans une pièce adjacente. Pour s'y rendre, il fallait passer dans un étroit couloir qui renfermé moult mystère.

\- Je ne vois toujours comment tu as fait pour trouver cette pièce, Nash', ne cessait de répéter Drago.

Pour passer le temps, les nouveaux amis avaient décidé de parler de leur famille, leurs gouts ils firent mieux connaissance.

.

.

Harry regarda sa montre et faillit s'étrangler quand il vit l'heure qu'il l'était.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait aller dormir ? il presque minuit et nous avons cours demain…

\- Déjà !? crièrent Nashi et Drago en même temps.

Ils se levèrent, allèrent se mettre en pyjamas et se glissèrent dans leur lit.

* * *

« _Une pièce sombre, une personne au milieu, la tête base, les joues creusées par les larmes, les cheveux cachant ses yeux, qu'il devinait bleus. Ses habits noir était remplis de sang, dans ses mains t'achetées de rouge, un sabre y régnait, un corps à ses pieds baigné dans son propre sang qui s'écoulait d'une plains au ventre. Elle lâcha son sabre, il claqua le sol dans un bruit sourd._

_Harry s'avança vers elle. En le voyant s'avancer, elle recula, mis ses mains t'achetées sur ses yeux et lui cria : _

_ \- Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !_

_Elle leva sa main droite et le brun s'envolant loin d'elle. Il ne voyant toujours pas son visage, juste des larmes coulantes. _

_ \- Tu es la, non ! »_

\- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! cria Drago en lui mettant quelque claque sur le visage.

Le brun se réveilla en hurlant et en tapant le pauvre front du blond.

Nashi arriva dans la chambre, prête pour sa première journée de cours, et vit Drago assis sur Harry tous deux en train de se frotter le front en grimaçant. Elle s'avança vers eux en rigolant et s'imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer.

_« Ton ami blond a voulu embrasser le balafré, tout simplement ! Franchement, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça. Tu me déçois…_

_Tu ne peux pas te taire, Anko** !?_

_Nan ! »_

\- Dépêchez-vous les garçons ! on va être en retard !

Les garçons se séparèrent et allèrent dans la salle de bains.

L'argentée en profita pour écrire une lettre à sa mère.

_Mère,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas seul au Manoir ?_

_Je suis à Serpentard. Nous avons trouvé une pièce secrète pour chambre, tout y est une propre salle de bain est à notre disposition._

_Je vous aime,_

_Nashi_

_Ps : quand je dis « nous » je parle de Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter et moi-même._

Elle ferma la lettre et la donna à son hibou, un grand-duc blanc où quelques plumes de son pelage brillaient de d'or.

Nashi descendu dans la salle commune et s'assit sur le sofa de couleurs vert, en face d'elle, une cheminée de pierre noir au reflet d'argent, réchauffait la pièce en ce temps d'automne.

« _On commence par potions ? Ouiiii ! Je vais rencontrer le grand Severus Snape !_

_Je ne le trouve pas si grandiose que ça…_

_Tait-toi, Humaine. Laisse-moi un peu rêver. _

_Pourquoi j'aime autant le feu ?_

_C'est une très bonne question, Humaine. Je te le dirais bien plus tard._

_Si tu connais la réponse pourquoi ne pas me la dire, Anko ?_

_Tu n'as pas à le savoir maintenant, c'est trop tôt. »_

Les garçons comme l'avait dit Anko, les garçons descendirent en riant. Nashi se leva, remit sa robe droite et regarda les garçons ou plutôt les inspecta.

\- Drago, ta cravate est de travers et Harry, le plie de ta chemise est mal fait.

Elle s'avança vers eux et les remit correctement.

\- On peut y aller, maintenant, vous êtes prêt, leur dit-elle en faisant un doux sourire

Les nouveaux Serpentard coururent dans les couloirs pour pouvoir manger, un peu, avant d'aller à leur premier cours.

Arrivés dans la Grande-Salle, tout le monde les regarda en chuchotant, encore sous le choc que le Survivant soit allé chez les Serpents au lieu des Lions.

Les nouveaux amis se mirent à côté de Theodore Nott et de Blaise Zabini, les amis d'enfance du blond et de l'argentée.

\- Salut, lança Nashi.

\- Salut, lui répondit Blaise. Nashi, un hibou est passé pour toi, je me suis permis de prendre ton courrier à ta place. Tient, dit-il en lui tendant deux enveloppes.

\- Merci, Blaise.

Elle regarda de qui elles étaient : son père et sa marraine. Un grand sourire élimina son visage d'ange et elle les rangea dans sa poche.

\- Elles sont de qui ? interrogea Drago.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, mon chère, répondit-elle sèquement.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant avec Blaise et Théodore. Harry les trouva fort sympathique.

* * *

Ils attendirent devant la salle de Potions en silence.

Lorsque la porte claqua sur le mur.

\- Entrés, lança Severus Snape froidement.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence.

\- Asseyiez-vous par groupe de trois mais choisissez bien, il n'y aura plus de changement avant la fin de l'année.

Les groupes se firent rapidement et les tables se remplirent.

\- Silence, siffla-t-il.

Les premières années commençaient à sortir leur baquettes quand le professeur Snape prit la parole :

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baquettes magique. Néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés... Qui possèdent... Des prédispositions..., dit-il en regardant Nashi et Drago subtilement. Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, termina-t-il froidement.

Suite à ce léger discours, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle qui se tut aussitôt.

Harry observa le professeur de potions. De grande taille, maigre presque squelettique, avec cheveux noir qui brillaient dans le peu de lumière de la salle de potion, gras, ses cheveux étaient gras ! Mais le pire, pensa le brun, était son nez crochu.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens…mais voilà, notre Nouvelle Célébrité : Monsieur Harry Potter. M. Potter, seriez-vous me dire où se trouve un Bézoard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, répondit-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce que la goute du Mort-Vivant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

\- C'est un poison mortel. Qu'elle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

\- Miss Parker, seriez-vous répondre à cette question ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Aucune, se sont toutes les deux des plantes qui sert à la confection de la potion contre le Lycanthrope.

\- Bien, Miss. Parker. 20 points à Serpentard et 10 de moins pour ignorance de M. Potter.

Le reste du cours se fini calmement et Harry regagna les points perdu grâce à Drago et Nashi.

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Entre les cours et les devoirs, ils ne pouvaient pas faire se balader ou visiter le parc comme la bande se l'était promis lors d'une soirée.

.

Noël approchait à grand pas. Il restait encore quelque jour avant les vacances. Nashi avait décidé de rester avec Harry, ne pouvant se permettre de laisser son ami seul pour le réveillon ainsi que pour la Nouvelle-année. Drago aurait aimé être là aussi, mais son père l'avait menacé de ne pas accepter que l'argentée revienne au Manoir si il ne venait pas pour Noël.

.

Drago rangeait ses affaires lentement pour reculer son départ mais cela ne servit à rien : Nashi le voyant trainait, lança un sort pour que toute ses affaires soient dans sa valise en un battement de cils.

\- Tu vas louper le train, Drake.

\- Je sais, c'est le but.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton père serait content si tu le rater, intervient Harry qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Ouais…

Drago se leva et pris ses deux amis dans ses bras.

\- Si vous dites à qui que ce soit que je vous ai fait ça, vous êtes mort, chuchota-t-il calmement.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon Drago, la rassura Nashi.

Harry eut un petit rire et lui dit en se séparant :

\- Tu vas vraiment être en retard, Drago.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et descendirent les escaliers.

\- Bon, au mois de janvier, les nazes, lança-t-il avant de monter dans les charrettes.

\- Eh ! crièrent-t-ils avant de rigoler et de repartirent vers le château.

Harry se rappela qu'il devait rentre un livre à la bibliothèque en passant devant le porte.

\- Nashi !

\- Oui ?

\- Je dois rentrer un livre à la biblio, tu m'attends ici ? demanda-t-il

\- Pas de soucis, je t'attends à l'intérieure. Je serais surement vers le fond près de la fenêtre.

\- D'accords, je fais vite !

Et il partit à travers les couloirs en courant.

La jeune sorcière rentra dans la salle remplit de livre et alla s'assoir vers le fond. Après un bout de temps, une jeune fille au cheveu hirsute vint dans sa direction avec des tonnes de livres dans les bras et lui demanda timidement :

\- Je peux m'assoir ici ?

Nashi lui sourit et accepta.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Nashi Parker et je suis de Serpentard et tu ? se présenta l'argentée en tenant une main vers la demoiselle une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'assoir.

\- Enchantée, Nashi. Et je suis Hermione Granger, je suis de Serdaigle, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Et tu lis quoi ? engagea Nashi.

\- Oh ! et bin…

A suivre….

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous plait !

*Ophis signifie « Serpent » en grec.

Anko signifie « ténèbres » en japonais.

NashiDiabolique


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour, bonsoir.

je suis navrée pour le retard ainsi que pour la qualités de ce chapitre...

voici les mots en japonaios utilisé dans ce cgapitre :

\- soutaicho : commandant en chef

\- shoji : porte coulissante

\- -same : forme de politesse très élévé, très respectueuse.

* * *

_Du côté de la Soul Society_

Le Soutaîchō commençait a s'impatienter, assit sur son trône.

Un groupe de soldat entra et s'agenouilla. Un soldat s'avança et lui expliqua la situation.

\- Comment ça !? vous n'avez toujours pas réussit à éliminer cette vermine ? s'écria le Soutaîchô en colère tapant sa canne contre le sol.

\- Soutaîchō-sama…il y a une sorte de barrière autour de leur demeure et sur son école qui nous empêche de passer…, se lamenta un garde en mettant ses genoux au sol.

\- Trouvez une solution ! sinon il y aura des Shinigami en moins à la Soul Society !

Tous les gardes sortirent de la pièce rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Ichimaru Gin se dirigeait vers le bureau de son Soutaîchô pour lui demander quelque vacance pour noël. Il voulait le fêter avec sa fille, sa chère fille, son trésor, son cadeau de la vie.

Il arriva devant le bureau qui était déjà occupé. Curieux, il se colla presque au shōji. Il entendait le Soutaîchō parlait mais il ne comprenait que certain mot :

\- Elle est un danger pour la Soul Society, c'est une erreur de la nature. Mi-sorcier mi-shinigamie…trop puissance…elle n'appartient à aucun monde…elle « règne » sur ces mondes… faut la détruire ! Il me _faut_ cette fille !...

\- tout...fait selon...ordre...-sama.

Gin reconnut la voix d'Aizen, il recula furieux, et se dirigea vers la 10° division. il avait quelque chose à réglée avant de retourner voir son amour et sa fille.

* * *

_Retour à Poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore _

\- Professeur, Poudlard a reçu déjà deux tentation de pénétration par des Shinigamis…je vous avais bien dit de ne pas l'accepter dans cette école. Elle met tout le monde en danger en étant ici !

-Voyons, Severus…je savais les risques qu'il y avait en acceptant cette enfant et en ce qui concerne les Shinigamis, je m'en charge. Il faut faire attention au Survivant, dit-il après un petit moment en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

\- Mais, professeur, il ne s'agit pas que de M. Potter, s'inquiéta Minerva McGonagall, toute l'école risque de faire tuer si ses Shinigamis arrivent à passer les barrières…

\- Je le sais très bien, Minerva.

\- Professeur, vous devez nous relever la prophétie. Cela pourrait nous aider à mieux comprendre pourquoi devons-nous être aussi prudent face à Miss. Parker ! s'énerva Severus Snape.

\- Il a raison, Albus. Nous devons savoir après tout ce n'est qu'une enfant…

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant : elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine. C'est un mélange : mi- sorcière mi-Shinigamie, Nashi est très dangereuse, expliqua Dumbledore toujours aussi calme.

\- Albus ! nous parlons d'une personne pas d'une chose ! cria Minerva folle de rage par les paroles du directeur.

\- Elle ne contrôle rien, elle ne sait pas encore de quoi elle est capable, Minerva.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir de quoi est-elle capable, Professeur ? demanda Minerva en haussant le sourcil droit en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Grâce à ceci, Minerva, dit-il en posant une boule de cristal devant lui et Minerva.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent-ils

\- Ceci, dit-il en montrant la boule, est la prophétie dont je vous parlais, elle dit qu'une « _fille a la chevelure d'argent, plus vielle de quelque mois, tentera de guider le Survivant vers un avenir noir _». il n'y a que Nashi Parker qui possède une chevelure d'argent et rappelons-nous qui est née le 25 mars…

\- Que devons-nous faire, Albus ?

\- Éloignée Miss. Parker le plus possible de M. Potter, c'est le mieux à faire pour l'instant.

Les deux professeurs décidèrent de partirent afin de suivre les conseils de directeur.

Décidément, ils croient tout ce que je leur dit, dit-il à haute voix en souriant sournoisement. Non, il ne faut pas que cette gamine reste avec _mon _survivant. Elle risquerait de le changer, de faire à ce que cette stupide prophétie se réalise ! ils m'ont cru sur la fausse prophétie, qu'ils sont naïves… pensa à haute voix Dumbledore en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Harry, vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, était venu voir son cher directeur pour le remercier, avait entendu tout l'échange qu'il y avait eu…

Harry partit en courant et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour demander quelque explication à Nashi sur elle-même et ses attentions envers lui.

* * *

Chapitre extrêmes court, navré…. Mais je suis obligé pour la suite de l'histoire de le faire, si court.

La trame se met en route petit à petit. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini !

D'ailleurs, ça ne dérange personne si je saute quelque année, en racontant en gros ce qui s'est passé ? Je risque aussi de la faire dans les années décrit comme je le fait en faisant des ellipses.

Sur ceux, joyeux halloween à l'avance !

NashiDiabolique.


	5. Chapter 5

bonjour, bonjour ! voilà le chapitre 5 qui m'a posé quelque problème je dois l'avouer pour le postage

je vous conseille de le relire pour ceux qui l'aurait dejà lu. quelque modification à eu lieu.

merci à tout ceux qui on mis une review, lu, mis en favorit, followed !

bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de Griffondor, Harry dit le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Il demanda à plusieurs personnes s'ils n'avaient pas vu Nashi, mais tous lui répondirent par la négative.

Le garçon qui a survécu se dirigea vers l'étroit couloir et entra dans la chambre sans toquer.

Il y trouva Hermione Granger et l'argentée devant le placard entrain d'arranger du mieux qu'elles pouvaient la coiffure catastrophique de la brune.

Les jeunes filles ne l'avaient pas attendu arriver, trop occupées par leur activité.

\- Nashi ! hurla presque Harry.

Nashi et son amie sursautèrent et se retournèrent en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Oui, Harry ? demanda Nashi en le regardant à peine.

\- Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul, dit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

\- Heu, oui, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que je dois allez à la bibliothèque ! A tout à l'heure, Nash' ! dit Hermione en sentant qu'elle était de trop.

Hermione fila rapidement en les laissant.

Harry désigna son lit des mains et ils s'y assirent.

\- Nashi, d'abord, ne me coupe pas ! Tu me laisse parler.

\- D'accords, je t'écoute.

\- Comme tu sais, j'ai été voir le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure, pour le remercier pour la cape, sauf, qu'il n'était pas seul et j'ai entendu ce qu'il disait. Nashi, dit-il en lui prenant les mains ce qui fit lever un sourcil à l'argentée.

Et Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait entendu et les derniers mots que le directeur avait dit.

Nashi haussa encore son sourcil.

\- Pourquoi je te guiderais vers un « avenir noir » ? je ne suis pas un monstre quand même ! Jamais je ne te ferrais une chose comme ça ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Harry lâcha ses mains et la regarda.

\- Tu as beau dire ça, rien ne me le prouve. Surtout que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Il n'a qu'à regarder tes cheveux.

Il avait dit ça avec colère mais aussi avec peur. Oui, il avait peur de ce qu'il y avait en face de lui, il ne savait plus qui croire.

Les larmes montèrent aux bords des yeux verts de la fillette.

\- Tu préfères croire un vieil homme qui t'as laissé chez ta tante qui déteste toute forme de magie alors qu'il aurait pu très bien te remettre à Remus Lupin, grand ami de tes parents. C'est ton choix, Harry.

Harry se rendit compte ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il se détesta un moment. Puis, les paroles de l'argentée le firent travailler à mille allure. Comment pouvait-elle autant savoir sur son sujet ? Et sur les amis de ses parents ?

Mais il se rappela, elle faisait partie d'une famille de sang-pure. Forcement qu'elle connaissait tout ça…

\- Nashi…pardonne-moi…je te crois…

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

\- Je peux te poser une question… ? se risqua l'ébène.

\- Oui ?

\- Pour…tu es vraiment un mixte ? Sans vouloir te vexer en disant cela comme ça…

Elle hésita un instant avant de se lancer :

\- Oui…il a raison, avoua-t-elle gênée en détournant sa tête sur le côté, je ne suis pas tout à fait sorcière…mon père est né dans un autre monde, le monde des Shinigamis.

\- Les Shinigamis ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce sont des âmes qui protègent les humains de démons spirituels.

\- Oh d'accords.

\- Je ne savais pas que la Soul Society voulait me tuer, je te le jure ! dit-elle chamboulée et en colère. Sinon, je ne serais pas venu, je ne veux pas que des gens soient blessés ou tués par ma faute…Harry, dit-elle après un autre petit moment, ne le dit à personne d'accords ? Même à Drago…

\- Oui, je te le jure.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- De rien, répondit-il en lui enlevant ses larmes de ses si beaux yeux.

Les deux amis se firent un câlin comme pour se pardonner de tout ce qui avait été dit. Harry se redressa et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux :

\- Il...a aussi dit que j'étais « son survivant », et qu'il ne laisserait personne me prendre.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir pour Dumbledore…il avait essayait de faire en sorte que je ne reçoive pas ma lettre, justement, parce que je n'étais pas comme…les autres…Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, nous, Drago, Hermione et moi, somme là pour toi.

Nashi le prit dans ses bras en finissant sa phrase, leur complicité vite retrouvée.

\- Suis-je seulement une arme ? demanda-t-il juste avant que Nashi sort de la pièce pour rejoindre Hermione.

\- Harry, je t'interdis de dire ça ! hurla presque l'argentée et en le foudroyant du regard. Tu-n-est-pas-une-arme ! Mais une personne avec des sentiments, une façon de penser qui est propre, un corps et tout ce qui te sépare de la machine et encore plus de la machine de guerre !

Et elle sortit de la chambre en lui faisant un sourire fabuleux qui lui rendit en rougissant.

Elle avait raison, pensa-t-il, il n'était pas une arme, mais un humain avec tout ce qui faut ! De plus, il avait des amis ! Géniaux de plus-être ! Cette pensée le fit sourire et il fila à la douche le sourire à l'oreille.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps chez les Malfoy _

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait s'ennuyer au Manoir beaucoup trop grand pour lui…

Même si le fait de revoir ses parents lui plaisait beaucoup, il s'ennuyait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses journées à part se balader, emmitouflé dans une cape en soie noir, dans le jardin en regardant les multitudes de fleurs gelées par ce froid si glacial de décembre.

Ses parents l'avaient encore trop gâté à Noël. Qu'allait-il faire de cette montagne d'étoffes ? Son dressing débordé tellement déjà…si ce n'était que ça, il aurait rien dit, mais il avait reçu, en plus, un autre hibou grand-duc, une magnifique chevalière avec ses initiales gravé dessus, une montre à gousset en or avec les armorie de sa famille gravée à l'arrière et encore plein de présents tout aussi luxueux les uns des autres.

Il souffla un coup, rentra au manoir et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Même sa chambre était énorme pour lui. Son énorme lit à sa droite, et à la droite du lit, la porte menant à une salle de bain tout en marbre blanc, à gauche la porte du dressing tout aussi grand que la chambre. En face du lit, son bureau, ses bibliothèques placées de chaque côté de la porte. Évidement tous étaient en bois d'acajou de Cuba *! Sans oublier la baie vitrée surplombée de lourds rideaux verts qui menait à un petit balcon où reposaient quelques roses blanches.

Drago se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir pour en ressortir l'héritage familial des Black. Une magnifique bague en or pour femme surmonté de deux pierres coupées en deux qui une fois assemblé, formeraient un cœur, ces pierres étaient fait en painite** et en Pink Star***. Elle était vraiment magnifique…il la reposa dans son écrin pour éviter de la casser ou alors de la perdre.

Aller ! se dit-il. Encore un jour et je pourrais revoir Nashi et Harry !

* * *

_A Poudlard, le lendemain._

\- Harry lève-toi ! Drago sera là dans 10 minutes !

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Agacé, la jeune sorcière attrapa sa baguette et la fit tourner dans l'air ce qui fit voler les couvertures de son ami. Un cri lui répondit.

\- Je t'ai dit de te lever.

Le garçon se leva et passa à la salle de bain, non sans dire bonjour à son amie.

Quand à Nashi, elle avait fini de mettre la dernière neigeuse dans son chignon lâche.

\- Je descends déjà, Harry ! On se retrouve en bas.

Elle sortit de leur chambre secrète et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

Elle y croisât son amie aux cheveux hirsutes et l'invita à se joindre à elle.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me faire une coupe comme toi, Nash' ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je connais quelque sort pour cheveux pour les rentres plus lisse, si tu veux bien ?

\- Oh mercii ! cria-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Harry les rejoignit en courant.

\- Hey ! Salut Mione !

\- Salut Harry !

Ils attendirent devant les grands portes en parlant de tous ce qu'ils pourraient se raconter une fois que le blondinet serait là.

La grande porte s'ouvrit sur des centaines d'élèves, le petit trio recula et attendit de voir la tête blonde de Drago pour enfin être au complet.

L'aristocrate essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces élèves. Il avait aperçu la chevelure d'argent de Nashi.

Une fusé lui tomba dessus alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Drake ! Alors tes vacances ? Tu as eu quoi ? Tes parents vont bien ? J'ai plein de chose à te raconter !

\- Nashi…j'étouffe…

\- Oh pardon…

La jeune fille s'écarta. Il avait reçu tellement de questions en si peu temps, c'était du Nashi tout craché ça !

Harry et Hermione suivirent juste derrière même si la brune restait un peu en retrait de peur de se faire rejeter par le sang-pure car il ne faut pas oublier que c'était une née-Moldu !

\- Salut Drake !

\- Salut Harry !

\- Drago, laisse-moi te présenter Hermione Granger ! présenta Nashi en la tirant de derrière Harry.

\- Enchanté.

Drago lui tendit la main qu'elle sera maladroitement.

Les quatre nouveaux amis montèrent dans la Geheimzimmer****, nom donné par Nashi qui avait appris à parler allemand avec Rosaline, sa grand-mère paternelle. Ils s'assirent en rond par terre.

\- Nashi, ta mère m'a donné tes cadeaux.

\- Ooh cool !

Il lui tendit un gros paquet et un plus petit.

Elle l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Dans le petit paquet, un magnifique collier en rubis formant une rose ouverte, une lettre allait avec, elle l'a mis de coter pour plus tard. Dans le dernier paquet, elle y trouva un katana en bois avec aussi une lettre.

\- Merci de me les avoir emportés.

\- Ouah ! Il est magnifique ! cria Hermione en désignant le collier.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit Nashi en souriant et le mettant autour de son cou.

Ils discutaient de leur noël et de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Hermione partit tard dans la soirée. Ils se mirent en pyjamas et allèrent au lit.

L'argentée ferma les rideaux de son lit et lit la première lettre en serrant le collier de sa mère dans sa mains :

Ma fille chérie,

Comment vas-tu ? Ton Noël s'est bien passé ?

Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée au château ?

Quand reviens-tu au Manoir ?

En espérant que ce collier te plaise.

Garde-le toujours sur toi, il te protègera.

Tu me manque, prend bien soin de toi,

Ta mère chérie.

Nashi se promis de lui répondre demain et mis le collier sous son oreiller. Puis, elle ouvrit celle de son père en posant le katana à côté d'elle, elle rit en voyant qu'il avait écrit dans sa langue :

Mon trésor,

Tu doit sûremenss de demandait pourqoi je tenvoi se Katana.

Sait pur ton apranticage ala maistrice deux l'ar de l'épéé.

Enesperant qe tu arivra a merelis,

あなたを愛してあなたのお父さん*****

_Oh ouii ! Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir t'apprendre ! Ouiiiiiiiii !_

T'excite pas comme ça…tu me donnes mal à la tête…et me montrer quoi ?

_Tu verras, An._

Je m'appelle Nashi, débile !

Sa voix ne lui répondit pas et elle s'endormit en entendant sa voix hurlait sa joie de pourvoir montrer son savoir…

* * *

*Le bois d'acajou de Cuba est le bois qui coute le plus chère au monde ! Un mètre cube représente 30 000 à 50 000 € !

**pierre très chère de couleur violette/rouge. Un gramme 6 530 € !

***pierre tout aussi chère de couleur rose (naaaaan). 59,60 carats 61,87 millions € !

**** chambre secrète

*****ton père qui t'aime, Gin en a marre et finit par écrire dans sa langue xD, de plus les fautes sont voulu étant donné qu'il ne sait pas écrire l'anglais (donc là le français) mais sait le parler très bien.

merci d'avoir lu !

NashiDiabolique ~


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Nashi se réveilla au aurore, s'habilla d'un kimono de combat que son père lui avait offert l'année dernière, mis le collier et le rangea sous le col du Kimono et prit le katana de bois. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le lac et chercha un endroit calme qu'elle trouva de l'autre côté d'un arbre.

L'endroit était une plaine avec des arbres, des petites collines, la place parfaite.

L'argentée s'assit sur le sol, croisa les jambes, posa le sabre sur ceux-ci et mis ses mains sur ses genoux, paume vers le ciel, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le vent qui dansait autour d'elle, emportant ses pensées.

Une lueur apparaissait devant ses yeux clos, dansant comme des flammes, se séparant puis s'assemblant. Nashi trouva cela magnifique.

Peu à peu, la lueur formait des formes, des silhouettes, des visages. Enfin, les formes se rassemblèrent pour former une seule entité une femme relativement petite, habillée de noir, aux cheveux rouge feux et aux yeux d'or. La femme tendait sa main fine et douce vers elle avec un sourire éliminant ses lèvres.

Nashi ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, des petites gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front.

« Mais qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je la connais ? » Se demanda Nashi en se relevant, le katana tomba dans un bruit métallique. L'argentée sursauta et ramassa l'arme, désormais un fourreau noir emprisonnait la lame qui était devenue plus grande, la garde rouge et le tsuba or. Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a même pas trente minutes, il était encore en bois…

La jeune fille partit de l'endroit et rentra dans la Geheimzimmer.

Drago se réveilla quand il entendit le bruit de la porte se refermer. Il tira les rideaux de velours vert et regarda la pièce et trouva le lit de sa tendre Nashi vide. Elle devait surement être partie déjeuner, pensa-t-il.

Le blond jeta un sort d'heure et s'étonna de l'heure si matinale qu'il était. Mais…où pouvait-t-elle être à cette heure-ci ? La grande salle n'était pas encore ouverte. Il se recoucha avec quelques questions en tête mais finit par se rendormir pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard.

Il passa directement à la douche en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait et en ressorti avec son jean noir et sa chemise à la main. Le brun était descendu entre temps.

Le porte s'ouvrit et une odeur se dégagea de pièce, elle était douce, agréable, un mélange de pomme et de menthe. Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur parmi tant d'autre.

\- Nashi ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, Drake.

\- Ça va ? tu as l'air…chamboulé.

\- Oui, ça va, je vais prendre une douche et…faut que j'écrive à mon père

\- Oh…d'accords…

Drago termina de fermer sa chemise et sortie dans la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné.

Il s'assit à côté du survivant et ils commencèrent une discussion sur les rêves et leur signification tout en s'empiffrant -tout en restant noble, et bien élevé bien sûre- de gâteau et de jus de citrouille.

Les deux amis sortirent de La Grande Salle et se dirigèrent à la bibliothèque, ils y croisèrent Hermione en chemin qui resta avec eux.

Nashi prit des affaires propres dans son placard et fila à la douche où elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment est-ce possible ? De bois à Acier ? Et cette personne ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle à son père. Mais ne surtout pas prévenir sa mère, qui serait tellement inquiète qu'elle lui demanderait de revenir immédiatement au Manoir.

Elle se rinça et sortir de la douche et mis un kimono simple de couleur blanc et or avant de s'assoir sur le siège de son bureau et de se saisir d'une plume et d'écrire dans un japonais impeccable :

«papa-chan,

Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Neko-chan ? Et Izu-kun ? Tout se passe bien au Seireitei ? Tu as toujours ta plantation de Kaki ?

Je voulais te faire part de mon inquiétude envers le katana que tu m'as envoyé pour Noël.

En effet, alors que je méditais, j'ai cru apercevoir une personne qui me tendait la main. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, la lame de bois était de fer ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Dois-je m'inquiéter de cela ? Je ne savais pas envers qui me tourner et je sais que tu es le meilleur là-dessus, papa-chan.

J'ai peur de la suite, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de ne plus utiliser le katana sans ton avis.

Au cas où tu me le demanderais, je porte toujours le collier que mère m'a offert, comme vous me l'avez conseillé.

Avec tout mon amour,

Nashi »

Elle se leva et appela son hibou qui se précipita vers elle et Nashi lui attacha la lettre sur sa pate en lui disant l'endroit où le hibou devait se rendre.

Elle resta le reste de l'après-midi à lire des romans japonais et des romans anglais.

Les garçons rentrèrent tard et filèrent au lit, Nashi dormait déjà.

Le jour suivant, Nashi attendait avec impatience la lettre de son père.

Le lendemain, la rentrée s'annonçait. Et la lettre n'était toujours pas là. La mi- sorcière attendit encore une semaine avant que la réponse n'arrive et quand ce fut le cas, elle espéra être rapidement le soir pour pouvoir lire cette précieuse lettre.

Une fois dans son lit, bien tard, alors que les deux garçons dormaient déjà d'un sommeil profond, Nashi prit sa baguette et murmura des « lumos » pour pouvoir lire sa précieuse en japonais :

« Ma fille,

Je me porte à merveille ainsi que Ran-chan et Izuru-kun. Maa, tu m'as bien fais rire ! Oui, mes kakis vont bien ! Je ne te dirais pas que tout vas bien ou mal, je t'ai déjà expliqué comme cela fonctionne. Ne t'en fais pour moi, je m'en sors très bien !

Je suis fier de toi ma fille, ce qui vient de se passer avec ton Katana, montre que tu es bien une shinigamie. La personne que tu as vue, est en réalité l'âme de ton Zanpakuto. Quand il ou elle te donnera son nom en entier, cela signifie que tu auras le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi ! Du contrôle du feu à la maîtrise de la pensée d'une personne. Prends ton temps pour découvrir ton Zanpakuto. Je t'expliquerai tout ça en détail quand nous nous verrons.

Continue de l'utiliser, même si c'est pour t'entrainer au maniement de l'épée, car ceci est aussi important.

Je suis bien content que tu portes ce collier, Rose a eu une merveilleuse idée en te l'offrant. Continue de le porter quoi qu'il arrive, ma fille.

Je te dis à bientôt,

Ton père qui t'aime.

Ps : pourquoi un hibou ? Le pauvre, il a dû traverser un terrible périple pour pouvoir venir à moi... La prochaine fois, appelle un papillon de l'enfer. »

Après avoir fini de lire, Nashi la replia, se leva doucement et la rangea dans son bureau avant de mettre une rampe de chambre et de sortir de la Geheimzimmer. Elle avançait toujours silencieusement vers le couloir du troisième étage. Elle avança droit devant, jusqu'à la deuxième torches, sauta à droite et se mit derrière la torche et récupéra son katana qui était emballé dans un tissus d'argent. Et rentra dans leur coin secret sans croiser un seul préfet ou professeur qui étaient de garde. Elle mit l'épée sous son lit et fila se coucher.

Tous les soirs, après être rentrée de la bibliothèque, où les quatre amis passaient le plus claire de leur temps à réviser, rigoler ou encore parler, Nashi sortait de la chambre et se dirigeait vers cette étrange étage et méditait, voyant un peu plus cette personne qui la fascinait tant.

Mais un soir, Hermione l'avait suivi et quand elle s'approcha d'elle, un aboiement se fit entendre. Les deux filles sursautèrent et Nashi prit peur en voyant la brune. Hermione bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant qu'un autre aboiement retentisse. Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers la porte d'où venait ses bruits et l'ouvrirent un énorme chien à trois têtes se tenaient devant elles, toutes crocs dehors. Les premières années crièrent et claquèrent la porte et partirent en courant de l'étages et se réfugièrent dans les toilettes des filles. Elles se promirent d'en parler avec les garçons. Elles se firent un gros câlin et partir dans leur chambre. Cette nuit-là, elles firent des cauchemars.

Le reste du trimestre passa très vite. Les quatre désormais amis ne se quittaient plus, à part pour les cours évidemment. Les filles étaient retournées, accompagnées des garçons vers la drôle de porte. Après cela, tous se passa très vite ils découvrir le chien à trois têtes, la flute pour l'endormir et le trappe pour aller chercher la pierre philosophale ainsi que tout était lié à un certain Nicolas Flamel.

Hermione et Drago étaient restés contre l'échiquier géant après que Drago soit tombé du cheval. Nashi et Harry étaient partie à travers la porte. Bizarrement, Nashi n'eut pas besoin de boire la potion contre les colonnes de flammes de la porte.

Après cela, Harry avait vu pour la première fois ses parents et Nashi était entouré de ses deux parents un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient vu pour la première fois le seigneur des ténèbres, terrifiés comme jamais, Harry avait réussi à le vaincre, seulement en le touchant.

Rien n'était plus comme avant et les quatre amis se demandaient bien ce que leur réserverait leur prochaine année, eux, qui avaient pourtant si bien commencé…

Ils se promirent de se voir pendant les vacances. Tous au Manoir des Parker. Ils s'embrassèrent à la sortie du train et le début des vacances commença.

A suivre… !

bonus !

l'Hibou gagna sans problème l'autre monde, mais arrivée à mi chemin, une énorme bête qu'on appellera "aspirateur-san", se dirigea vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le pauvre oiseau eu les yeux qui s'orbitèrent et accéléra sa cadence, battant des ailes le plus vite possible en hululant " ouuuuh, ouuuuh, oooooouuuuh !" que l'on traduit par "Mon dieu ! Je ne suis pas digne à voler ainsi ! Je ne dois jamais en parler !"

Une lueur de plus en plus claire commença à apparaître ! "ouuf" il se hâta encore plus vite !

Il y serait ! Avant que le aspirateur-san arrive !

Encore un petit peu, encore un tout petit peu !...Ouiii ! Il y était ! Il était sauvé !Il était en vie !

Il hurla de victoire avant de tourner dans les airs. Vive la déesse des Hiboux !

Depuis ce jour, on raconte qu'on croisa un hibou qui se comportait si dignement que s'en était improbable.

NashiDiabolique

réponse au review :

merci beaucoup pour ta review LiwenFox ^^

oui, je pensais que ça serait plutôt marrant qu'il galère à l'écrit car il faut l'avouer que l'anglais est difficile à écrire ^^"

mon rythmes est très irrégulier je suis navrée :/


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione s'ennuyait fortement ses parents étaient partis à une convention de dentistes et elle avait déjà fait tous les devoirs demandés. Elle souffla et alluma la télé pour regarder les informations. Bizarrement, la TV ne lui manquait pas quand elle était à l'école. Ni aucun appareil Moldu, d'ailleurs...elle se félicita mentalement et continua de regarder l'écran quand un hibou vient se poser délicatement contre la fenêtre et taper dessus avec son bec dignement.

Elle se leva perplexe et ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau inclina la tête comme pour la saluer. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle inclina également la tête et prit la lettre accrocher à sa pâte. Le hibou entra dans le salon et se posa sur le dossier du canapé.

La brune ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écrire de Nashi :

Bien le bonjour, chère Amie

Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien ?

Je voulais t'écrire au sujet de la rencontre qui était organisée pour ces vacances.

Je vous invite tous chez moi, du 25 juillet au 25 aout dans mon Manoir.

Je viendrai te chercher chez toi, si tu le souhaites pour ne pas embêter trop tes parents qui doivent être occupés avec leur métier.

Ton amie,

Nashi Parker Ichimaru

Nashi était bien trop formel dans ses lettres ! Ichimaru ? « Ah oui ! » se souvient-elle, son amie lui avait parlé de ça son père n'étant pas beaucoup là, souvent en déplacement, et ayant un nom d'origine étrangers et surtout pour conserver la lignée des Parker, ils avaient décidé de garder le nom de sa mère. Une justification bien étrange à son goût.

Le hibou attendait toujours une récompense pour ce travail bien calme à son gout, vu ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, en tout cas. Hermione alla dans la cuisine et lui donna un morceau de saucisse de la veille.

Le hibou alla se poser sur l'épaule de la brune. La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa chambre, se munis d'une plume et d'un parchemin une fois arrivée. Elle commença à lui répondre :

Salut, Nashi !

Tu es bien trop formel dans une simple lettre…

Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Tout se passe bien, je me retrouve seule chez moi mes parents étant dans une conférence pour dentiste.

Je serais ravis de venir ! (mes parents sont déjà au courant et sont d'accord)

Je pense que ça serait effectivement plus simple que tu viennes me chercher car mes parents n'arriveront surement pas à prendre les cheminer ou quoi que ce soit de magique.

A la prochaine,

Hermione Granger.

Hermione avait pu contacter ses parents en allant dans sa chambre et s'étaient mis d'accords.

Le brune redescendit et accrocha la lettre à la patte du volatile qui partit tout aussi dignement par la fenêtre.

Le 25 juillet arriva bien vite, la jeune sorcière avait préparé ses affaires la veille qui reposait à l'entrée de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait même acheté le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle avait aussi pensée à Drago et Nashi qui avait fêté leurs 12 ans le 5 et 6 juin dernier.

On sonna à la porte, Hermione descendit en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière. Elle assista à une bien étrange scène.

\- Bien le bonjour, Madame Granger. Je suis Ichimaru Gin, se présenta Gin en faisant un baise main à la mère de Hermione. Et voici ma fille, Nashi Parker, montra-t-il en poussant la jeune fille devant lui.

\- Enchanté Madame, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- En-enchanté. Je-je vous en prie, rentrez, répondit-elle bouleversée en s'écartant de la porte.

Madame Granger était choquée un homme à la chevelure d'argent venait de lui faire un baise main ! Jamais de sa vie on ne lui avait ça !

Et qu'il était polie, cet homme…quand à cette jeune fille, elle était magnifique, jamais Mme Granger n'avait vu une beauté pareil, mais elle ne l'admettra jamais car sa fille était bien évidement plus belle !

Hermione arriva en même temps dans le salon et Nashi vient lui faire un câlin.

Nashi présenta son père à son amie, qui lui fit également un baise main, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de l'argentée.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes avant de partir. Gin demanda si c'était possible de faire le déplacement dans leur jardin pour éviter que les voisins les voient. Madame Granger accepta septique.

Une fois dehors, Gin ouvrit un Senkaimon et sous les yeux éberlués de sa mère, Hermione s'engouffra tout aussi choquée dans la porte avec Nashi et son père.

Ils atterrirent dans un autre jardin, que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas.

Nashi demanda à son amie de ne pas bouger, elle en avait pour quelques minutes.

La jeune fille pénétra dans le salon par une baie vitrée sous les cris de Madame et Monsieur Dursley ainsi que leur répugnant fils.

\- Qui-qui êtes-vous ? demanda mort de peur Pétunia.

\- Je suis une amie d'Harry, et je viens le chercher. Et je m'en fiche si vous n'êtes pas d'accords.

Les Dursley se pétrifièrent à l'idée d'un autre monstre dans leur maison.

Nashi ne se gêna pas et alla directement chercher Harry dans les chambres d'au-dessus. Elle fut choquée en voyant le verrou sur la porte, qu'elle défit. Elle toqua et dis :

\- Harry ? c'est moi, Nashi.

Harry ouvert la porte à la volet, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Prépare tes affaires, tu ne reviendras pas ici avant les prochaines grandes vacances !

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui dire bonjour et se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour toute l'année qui allait suivre.

Ils descendirent avec ses affaires dans les bras. Harry ne dit même pas au revoir à sa famille et une fois dans le jardin, vit Hermione ainsi qu'un homme qui ressemblait à Nashi.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Merci d'être venu me chercher, dit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Maa, répondit-il en cachant sa bouche avec sa main. Ce n'est rien voyons !

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le Senkaimon. Quelle étrange étroit ! pensa Harry en suivant Nashi qui était derrière son père, qui semblait former le chemin. Le chemin se formait sous ses pas, d'une couleur bleu translucide.

Ils continuèrent sur ce chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans une allée très fleuris.

Nashi, s'avança et avec un large sourire, qui lui fait rater un battement, dit :

\- Bienvenus, chez nous !

Un elfe de maison vint les accueillir en s'inclinant bien bas :

\- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Maître et jeune Maîtresse ainsi qu'aux amis de la jeune Maîtresse.

Les deux amis de Nashi arrivèrent dans une immense entrée en bois sombre. Nashi les invita à laisser leur affaires ici, Estë, les monteras dans leur chambres.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où les attendait la mère de Nashi.

Harry n'en revenait pas la mère de Nashi était d'une beauté que même Aphrodite en serait jalouse. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts qui ressortaient à merveille grâce à sa chevelure de bai. Un sourire radieux venait éclairer son visage fin et sans aucune imperfection. Un tint laiteux terminer sa beauté dont sa fille avait hérité. La seul différence était qu'elle était une femme relativement petite par rapport à sa fille qui la rattrapée presque, a vu d'œil, il lui donnerait entre 1m65 et 1m70 et qu'au lieux d'être brune, Nashi avait les cheveux d'argent de son père.

\- Enchantée, je suis Rose Parker, comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis la mère de Nashi. Je vous en prie, venez-vous assoir, ne restez pas dans le couloir.

Les deux invités s'assirent sur le grand sofa du salon où reposait, en face d'eux, sur une table base en marbre blanc, une assiette remplis de cookies et sous des petites soucoupes un tasse de thé.- - Je vous en prie, servez-vous.

\- Mère, je pense qu'ils sont juste un peu gênés…

\- Oh, dans ce cas, nous allons disposer. Gin, viens-tu ?

\- Avec plaisir, Anata*.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en disant à Nia, l'elfe de maison de Nashi, de les surveiller.

\- Nia, tu sais quand est-ce que Drago arrive ? demanda Nashi en buvant une gorgée de thé. Ce thé est délicieux, tu pourras féliciter Nienor, pour moi ?

\- M. Drago devrait arriver demain, le train de M. Drago a eu un problème et est arrivé en retard. Nia le fera, jeune Maîtresse.

\- Oh, d'accord. Merci Nia.

L'elfe disparu en un « ploc » sonore.

\- Vous voulez que je vous montre vos chambres ? Et le reste du Manoir ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Hermione, comme ça, on ne se perdra pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu venais à te perdre, appelle un elfe de maison, ils ne montreront le chemin avec plaisir.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du premier étage où Nashi leur expliqua chaque pièce.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, rien que cet étage comptait 20 pièces ! quatre bureaux, quatre coins détende, deux salle de potion, deux réserves d'ingrédients pour potions, deux salles de cours, deux porte, où elle ne savait pas où elle menait une réserve de livre de magie noire, une autre salle remplit d'objet contenant aussi de la magie noire, une grande salle de musique, une petite salle de réception et la plus grande salle était consacré à l'arbre généalogique de sa famille avec le portrait et le nom de chacun sur un grand mur.

Dans les deux couloirs qui étaient séparés par les escaliers, les murs étaient remplis de tableaux représentant quelques membres de sa famille qui les regardaient froidement et avec un air supérieur. Ils étaient tous brun, avec des yeux vert allant du vert bouteille au vert émeraude. Tous, n'avait qu'un enfant, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. C'était plutôt étrange comment avait-il fait pour garder leur nom de famille ? Elle demandera à Nashi plus tard.

Et l'autre une aile consacrée à une gigantesque bibliothèque ! Son rêve !

Ils montèrent à l'étage grâce à la porte du fond du couloir aux vingt pièces.

Nashi leur expliqua qu'ici c'était l'aile réservé aux invités. Il y avait 8 chambres, tous avec salle de bains, petite buanderie, une salle où dormir et un petit bureau, plus un petit balcon pour ceux ayant vu sur le jardin donc à gauche d'eux.

Elle les fit redescendre et lui expliqua que pour accéder à sa chambre, il fallait passer par la porte.

Hermione sut maintenant où elle menait.

Ils montèrent et arrivèrent sur un couloir avec quatre portes en bois légée et taillée avec des arabesques.

C'était l'aile aux enfants de la maison il y avait quatre pièces, pour la même superficie que le premier étage sauf, diviser en quatre au lieu de vingt.

Sur la droite, les deux premières chambres. La première, la nurserie où elle avait ses trois premières années, la deuxième, où elle dormait encore, était la chambre de l'enfance de trois ans jusqu'à 13 ans.

Sur la droite, les deux dernières chambres. La première, la chambre du passage à l'adulte, de 13 à 18 ans et bien sûr la dernière chambre, la chambre d'adulte, la plus grande, la plus luxueuse, de 18 ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mari.

Nashi leur expliqua qu'on se rendait dans la suite parentale grâce à la deuxième porte à côté de la grande pièce de la généalogie des Parker. Elle ajouta qu'elle n'y était jamais allée mais qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait la taille des deux ailes.

Ses amis la regardèrent choqués, alors ça se passait comme ça chez les Sang-Purs ? Un règlement strict sur ta vie ? Jusqu'à dicter les chambres des âges ? De dire si tu as le droit d'aller quelque part, même dans sa propre demeure ? Mais en même temps, être baigné dans le luxe, la magie noire, la connaissance, l'art,… ?

\- Voilà, je vous ai tous dis sur les pièces du Manoir, sourit Nashi. Vous devez maintenant vous dire où vous allez dormir ? c'est simple, dans mon ancienne chambre ! vu qu'elle n'est plus utilisée, on les transforme en chambre d'amis. De ce fait, Drago et Harry dormiront dans la nurserie, avec deux lit séparé ne t'inquiète pas, et Hermione dans la mienne !

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tous et de rien en se promenant dans le magnifique jardin.

Le lendemain, Nashi se réveilla de bonne heure pour accueillir son ami de toujours, elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller Hermione et se dirigea vers son dressing où elle prit une jupe patineuse noir et une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine mauve. L'argentée alla prendre une douche et s'habilla en faisant mettant sa chemise sous sa jupe. Elle appela Nia qui lui fit un chignon lâche. Elle la remercia et lui demanda de préparer son petit-déjeuner ainsi que celui de Drago qui n'allait plus tarder.

Elle descendit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où se trouvait son père devant une tasse de thé et un kaki, il lisait « _Shinigami-Hebdo_ ».

\- Ohayo, papa, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Ohayo gosaimasu, Nashi-chan, lui répondit-il.

\- Tu restes encore combien de temps avant de repartir ?

\- Mhm…je comptais partir demain, sourit-il.

\- Génial ! s'écria la demi shinigamie. Vous avez fait quoi avec Mère hier ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Nous sommes allés nous baladait sous les cerisiers dans le jardin et nous sommes allés au cinéma et nous sommes rentrés, répondit-il son sourie s'élargissant encore plus que d'habitude.

\- D'accord.

Ils parlèrent pendant un petit moment. Estë entra dans la pièce :

\- Veuillez excusez Estë, Maître et jeune Maîtresse, de vous déranger mais M. Drago est arrivé.

\- Merci, d'avoir prévenu. Je viens de ce pas.

Nashi fit un bisou à son père, avant de sortir, se retenant de courir pour aller voir Drago.

Gin se leva et alla dans la suite où sa femme devait surement encore dormir. Il la trouva assis sur le siège en velours noir entrain de coiffer ses doux cheveux brun. Il s'avança, lui prit le peigne des mains et la coiffa lui-même. Le Capitaine déposa un chaste baiser sur son cou. Elle lui sourit :

\- Gin…tu vas bientôt repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, demain…je te promets de bientôt revenir. Je ne peux plus rester aussi longtemps séparé de vous, répondit-il son sourire étant tombé.

Sur ces paroles, Gin finit de poser la dernière neigeuse du chignon serrée de sa femme.

Rose se leva, ne fit même pas attention à son peignoir mal mis, et se réfugia dans les bras de son mari, les larmes lui mettant aux yeux :

\- Je ne le supporte plus, moi aussi…

Ils restèrent un moment debout, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Gin posa un chaste baiser sur sa femme, sa Rose.

Rose mis ses mains sur la mâchoire de son mari, son Gin.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, c'était doux, passionnés avec une certaine peur de se perdre à tout jamais.

Nashi sauta dans les bras de Drago en le voyant. Ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer ! Elle s'était sentie seule sans lui. Comme vidée de toute émotion, pas entière. Mais, ça, elle ne lui avouera jamais ! Au grand jamais ! Alors c'était avec grand bonheur et joie qu'elle l'avait accueillie.

Le jeune homme la serra également dans ses bras et en profita pour sentir son odeur, pomme et menthe. Nashi lui avait manqué pendant ces quinze jours sans la voir et le fait qu'ils allaient passer les vacances ensemble, le rendit encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans la salle à manger où les attendaient des petits gâteaux et du jus de citrouilles. Ils mangèrent pendant que Drago racontait son voyage en France à son amie de toujours.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et prirent logis dans le premier petit salon de l'aile. Où ils continuèrent de parler Nashi de ce qu'elle avait fait avec son père ainsi que sa Marraine, Izuru-kun, comme elle l'appelait, et sa Mère.

Ils entendirent du bruit dans l'allée et regardèrent c'était Harry et Hermione qui étaient déjà habillés et qui parlaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjours, les surprirent Nashi et Drago. Vous allez bien ?

Les deux bruns se tenaient la poitrine et avaient la respiration lourde.

\- Mais vous êtes fou de nous faire peur comme ça ! hurla Hermione.

\- Oui ! j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! enrichit Harry.

Les deux H se rendirent dans la salle à manger et prirent leur petit déjeuner.

Gin et Rose descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le premier petit salon de premier étage.

\- Bonjour, Drago. Comment vas-tu ? Ton voyage s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Bonjours, Rose. Très bien et vous ? A merveille.

Gin était resté en arrière, n'aimant pas trop parler pour ne rien dire.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, salua très poliment Drago en voyant le père de son ami.

\- Bonjour, bonjour, Drago.

Nashi fit un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et refit un câlin à son père avant qu'ils ne descendent tous ensemble, voir ce que devenaient Harry et Hermione.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement une part de tarte en buvant un jus de citrouille.

\- Bonjour, Madame, salua Hermione suivit de Harry. Je voulais vous remercier de nos avoir inviter aussi longtemps chez vous.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, répondit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Appelez-moi Rose, je vous en prie, vous aussi Harry.

Gin était parti en chemin en prétextant qu'il avait des dossiers à rédiger et était allé se réfugier dans un des bureaux du deuxième étage.

Les jeunes sorciers passèrent leur journée dans le jardin ou dans la chambre de Nashi, à discuter, se raconter des blagues, des anecdotes, etc.

Le soir du 31 juillet, dans son lit alors que tout le monde dormaient déjà, Harry se remémora sa journée des étoiles dans les yeux souriant comment jamais.

Effectivement, cette journée avait été plus que magique pour lui ses amis étaient venus le réveiller en lui chantant « joyeux anniversaire ». Ils lui avaient également apportés une petite part d'un gâteau à la marmelade. Mais ce n'était pas tout !

Les quatre amis avaient passé leur journée à Près-au-Lard où Nashi lui avait offert un bracelet tous en argent en forme de serpent tous le corps du serpent faisait le tour de son poignet, la tête reposant à côté de la fin de sa queue et les yeux du reptile était en émeraude.

Une fois rentrée, Drago et Hermione lui avaient offert leur cadeau. Drago lui avait apporté, de son voyage en France, une pierre précieuse à la vertu de disparaitre toute cicatrice. Hermione, lui avait offert un kit de nettoyage de baguette.

Le reste des vacances passa très vite, trop vite à leur goût. Ils durent se séparé à grand regret. Mais cela ne dureras pas le rentré était arrivée vite et les quatre amis s'attendaient tous près du quai 9.

\- Harry ! crièrent Hermione et Nashi en le voyant et en le serrant contre lui.

\- Salut ! répondit-il en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Drago qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de ses parents.

Harry rencontrait pour la première fois les parents de Drago ils étaient imposants avec leur regard froid et supérieur et leur visage impassible. Harry frissonna en leur serrant la main :

\- Enchanté de vous connaitre Lord Malfoy et Lady Malfoy.

\- Je suis également ravi de vous connaitre Lord Potter.

Ils en restèrent aux formalités liées au rang de sang que Nashi et Drago lui avaient appris lors de ces vacances. Le brun salua également les parents de Nashi, il remarqua que ceux d'Hermione n'étaient pas présents :

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ils ne se sentent pas trop alèze avec le monde sorcier et préfère me laisser à l'entrée.

Rose et les parents Malfoy partirent, laissant les enfants à Gin.

\- Bien ! personne ne regarde. Drago et Harry, allez-y en premier.

Les deux garçons prirent un peu d'élan et coururent vers le mur…qu'ils se prirent en plein chariot.

La cage des hiboux des Serpentards tombèrent au sol sous les hululements énervés et surpris.

Gin fronça les sourcils en les aidants à ramasser leurs hiboux sous les regards interpellés des passants. L'argenté ferma les yeux, qu'ils avaient gardé ouvert exceptionnellement, toucha le mur et se concentra un moment sous les yeux interrogateurs des enfants et encore une fois des voyageurs.

\- Le mur a été ensorcelé, on ne pourra pas passer.

\- Mais…mais…il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard ! s'emporta Hermione totalement paniquée.

\- Maa ! ne t'inquiète pas jeune-fille ! je vais vous y ramener.

\- Papa…comment tu vas faire ?...

\- Mayuri-taicho m'a confectionné une voiture un peu spéciale.

Ils sortirent de la gare, appréhendant la voiture devant eux elle était tout à fait normal vu de l'extérieur. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, on y trouvait une multitude de bouton sur le tableau de bord, plus étrange les uns des autres.

\- Bien ! on va actionner ça et ça et ça, énuméra Gin en appuyant sur les boutons.

La voiture se mit en route, commença à s'envoler dans les airs. Hermione, Drago et Harry s'agrippèrent au siège rembourré sous la surprise.

\- Papa, tu as mis l'invisibilité sur la voiture au moins ?

\- Oups, répondit-il en appuyant sur un autre bouton. Maintenant, oui.

Ils arrivèrent au château à temps pour le banquet.

*j'ai cherché et je n'ai pas de trouvé de surnom que se donnait les couples (ma chérie, mon amour…) en japonais et le seul que j'ai trouvé est « anata » que l'on peut traduis par un surnom affectueux. Même si ça veut dire « toi ».

Evidemment, Gin et Rose n'ont pas fait que s'embraser après cette scène, mais je ne comptais pas l'écrire, a part si vous le voulez


	8. Chapter 8

disclamer : rien ne m'appartient !

chapitre cour, mais qui va enfin être la base de l'histoire :D

Cette année passa tout aussi vite que l'autre mais tout autant éprouvant.

Les quatre amis avaient appris qu'un basilic géant était caché dans une pièce en dessous des toilettes des filles. Aussi appelé « la chambre des secrets ». Harry avait aussi appris qu'il parlait Fourchelang.

Leur groupe avait connu la perte d'un de leur membre durant cette année, Hermione, qui s'était retrouvée pétrifié par ce serpent.

Une jeune fille Weasley, Ginevra, avait ouvert cette « chambre » à cause d'un journal qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Lord Voldemort en personne, sans qu'elle sache que c'était lui. Harry l'avait sauvé et depuis, elle lui voyait une admiration profonde.

Une partie de Poudlard avait été convaincu que c'était lui qui avait cette « chambre » et qui pétrifié toute ces personnes. Il n'y avait pas eu qu'Hermione malheureusement. Un fantôme, deux autres élèves et la chatte de Rusard avaient aussi été victime.

Harry et Nashi s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et étaient presque devenu inséparable, au plus grand drame de Drago, qui fulminait de colère dès qu'ils les voyaient trop proche ou endroit de se faire un câlin.

Hermione avait aménagé dans la Geheimzimmer qui s'était agrandis sous les yeux ébahis des occupants. Elle mangeait également à la table des serpents, bien qu'au début, les autres membres ne supportaient pas de partager leurs bancs avec une « sang-de-bourg », les avis avaient vite changés.

Cette année, Serpentard gagna encore une fois la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Hermione avait proposé à Harry de vivre avec elle car ayant pris connaissance du traitement que lui infligés les Dursley, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir là-bas. Elle avait argumenté en disant que ses parents avaient toujours voulu avoir un deuxième enfant et que de ce fait, il y avait une chambre en plus chez elle.

Harry avait accepté, les larmes aux yeux.

C'est avec une grande accolade qu'ils se séparèrent sur les quais avant de partir avec leur famille.

Durant ces vacances, la famille Malfoy, Harry et Hermione furent conviés à l'enterrement de la matriarche Parker.

tout ce complique ! qu'est-ce qui a pu arrivé ? vous le serez prochainement !

NashiDiabolique


	9. Chapter 9

bonjours/bonsoir ! j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je pourrais durant ces vacances avoir un rythme de publucation de 1 chapitre toute les deux semaines !

rien ne m'appartiens !

Assis sur le banc à droite en face du cercueil, Nashi restait impassible, si ce n'est que ses poings étaient fortement serrés au point que quelques gouttes de sang perlées de ses douces mains.

Drago l'observait, assit sur le banc de gauche. Sa mère ne se retenait pas de pleurer, ayant été l'amie la plus proche de Lady Parker. Mais, Nashi, elle, ne pleurait pas, et Drago se demandait pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ses beaux yeux vert. Il prit peur en les voyant eux qui étaient d'habitude si joyeux ne l'était plus. Il regarda ses mains, si serrées, il eut mal pour elle. Sa manche s'était retroussée et on pouvait apercevoir des fines cicatrices sur son bras et ses mains. Il remarqua également la prise de muscle et la perte de toute trace d'enfance sur son visage. Il était grave. Il fit tomber son mouchoir et Nashi sursauta, la main sur son collier offert par sa mère. Elle était sur ses gardes.

Quant à son père, à ses côtés, une main sur celle de sa fille, avait complétement perdu son sourire. Il regardait le cercueil, le regard vide, comme si c'était sa vie qu'on venait de fermer. Lui aussi sursauta lorsque le mouchoir tomba, son bras protecteur se posant autour de sa fille.

Aucun des deux ne pleuraient, ils attendaient, les yeux bas, le regard vide, le sourire fané que tous ceci se termine. Qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux. Et pleurer, comme tous les soirs depuis _ce_ _jour_-là. Ce jour où leur vie bascula. Où seul le mot vengeance résonnait dans leur bouche.

Drago ne serait dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils étaient tous les deux anéantis.

La fin de la cérémonie fut tout aussi bouleversante, les personnes ne se retenaient plus de pleurer, et souhaitaient toute leur condoléance à Nashi et Gin.

Il eut un repas dans la demeure Parker en sa mémoire. Un buffet était dressé, mais personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention.

Nashi, assise, sur une chaise contre le mur de la salle de réception, un verre à la main, la tête basse, ne disait rien. Le regard toujours vide, mais en même temps remplis d'une colère aigue, elle faisait face aux pleurs des personnes devant elle. Des faux pleurent, pour se faire bien voir, pour montrer qu'ils tenaient à elle. La seule qu'elle savait vrai c'était ceux de Lady Malfoy. Tous les autres étaient faux, de la supercherie. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle allait exploser. Elle ne supportait plus ces personnes fausses dans sa maison. Non, dans la Maison de _sa_ mère.

Les souvenirs de _ce _jour remontèrent. Sang. Hurlement. Sang. Sang. Sang. Tête. Sang.

Nashi prit sa tête entre les mains, et sortit de la pièce, ses cheveux, parfaitement peignée en chignon, se détachaient progressivement en même temps que les souvenirs.

Drago l'ayant remarqué s'alarma surtout quand il vit le père de son amie sortir à sa suite, pâle et appelant des elfes de maison et une femme aux cheveux roux. Il les suivit discrètement.

Il n'oublia jamais ce qui se déroula devant ses yeux.

Nashi était recroquevillé sur elle-même, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle, ses mains devant ses yeux, bougeant d'avant en arrière répétant sans cesse « mort, mort, ils sont tous mort » et en rigolant par moment. Son père et la femme rousse essayaient de briser le champ de force rouge et noir qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

Il partit, tremblant jusqu'à la salle, rejoignant ses amis perdu devant tant de monde de l'aristocratie et par la mort d'une si bonne personne. Après tout, les meilleurs partent en premier…

On ne revit plus Nashi de la soirée.

Depuis ce jour, ses amis avaient beau la questionner, elle ne disait mots.

Elle ne répondait pas aux questions sur la mort de sa mère et encore moins sur le changement physique qu'elle avait subi.

Harry était plus que énervé, après avoir appris la fuite de Sirius Black, l'homme qui avait livré ses parents à Voldemort, maintenant, cette incapable de professeur de Divination lui prédisait, encore, sa mort. Ce n'est pas avec une tache en forme de chien au fond de sa tasse qu'il allait mourir ! Et ce même homme aussi…enfin, d'après la _Gazette du Sorcier _

D'ailleurs, Madame Trelawney l'avait appelé « sinistros ». Après une description rapide par Ronald Weasley, un élève de Griffondor, Harry avait vite reçut en tête l'image de ce chien aux yeux scintillants qu'il avait aperçu lors d'une balade tardive avec les parents de Hermione et elle-même.

Sans compter l'attaque d'un Détraqueur dans le train. Heureusement, un professeur était venu en son aide ! Le cri de cette femme lui revint et des frissons traversèrent tout son corps.

De plus, le comportement de Nashi l'inquiétait de plus en plus il avait remarqué qu'elle partait parfois en pleine nuit, emportant son katana avec elle. Elle ne leur parlait presque plus ou alors par monosyllabe et elle ne répondait à aucune question. Il ne savait que faire. Eux qui étaient pourtant si proche l'année dernière…

Harry se résigna à faire une réunion ce soir. Il attendit que tout le monde soit présent. Et les invita à s'assoir par terre. Nashi se tenait devant la porte près à partir.

Drago se leva et serra le bras de Nashi, la retenant :

\- Toi aussi, Nashi.

\- Je…bien.

Elle se libéra de la prise de Drago en lui faisant un faible sourire.

\- Je vous ai rassemblé ici, pour parler, commença Harry en fermant la porte à coup de baguette magique.

Drago prit aussi la sienne et lança un sort contre toute intrusion et un sort de silence.

\- Personne ne pourra entrer, ni sortir, dit le blond. De plus, personne ne pourra également nous entendre.

\- Merci Drake, répondit Hermione en caressant son chat.

Un silence s'installa, pesant.

\- Je…je crois avoir vu un sinistros, commença Harry.

\- Pardon ? quand ? s'enquit Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ?

\- Doucement Mione, répondit Drago. Nous t'écoutons.

\- C'était quand nous sommes allés faire une balade avec ta famille Hermione, raconta Harry, j'avais le pressentiment qu'on nous observés alors je me suis retourné et j'ai vu, non, j'ai aperçu ce chien aux yeux scintillant. Il s'est enfuit avant que je puisse totalement le voir.

\- Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? j'étais juste à côté toi…

\- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer pour un chien, Mione.

Nashi ne disait rien depuis le début de l'échange, se contentant d'écouter en silence.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Nashi ? demanda Drago après un moment de silence en lui prenant la main.

Elle pâlit et bougea un peu et répondit :

\- Ça ne peut être qu'un chien qui a eu peur et est parti quand tu l'as aperçu.

\- Ou ?

\- Ou un sinistros, mais en même temps cet animal n'expriment pas que le fait de mourir, cela expriment un mauvais présage et on connait le professeur Trelawney pour son excentricité au niveau de la mort de ses élèves. Pour moi, c'était juste un chien se promenant dans les rues car c'était du côté Moldu.

Nashi avait dit cela calmement, la voix base, sans relever les yeux une seule fois, préfèrent regarder le tapis vert et bleu.

Ses amis ne relevèrent pas et furent heureux de l'entendre de nouveau parler.

Drago avait toujours la main de l'argentée dans la sienne et ne souhaitait pas l'enlever, il souriait bêtement. Il fit quelque cercle sur sa paume en la regardant, il hésitait, il se lança quand même.

\- Nashi, s'il te plait, explique-nous ce qui se passe…

Nashi enleva sa main et serra son collier, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche les yeux fermés.

Hermione s'approcha pour essayer de la calmer mais quand elle avança sa main, elle ressentit une brûlure et l'enleva subitement, incrédule. Harry essaya lui avait mais reçut le même traitement.

Nashi secouait toujours sa tête et Drago ne pensait qu'à une chose : traverser cette barrière invisible. Il leva également sa main tremblante. Elle passa les barrières et il lui posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'argentée et prit d'un élan, la serra contre lui, mettant sa main droite dans ses cheveux en murmurant des mots qui voulaient rassurant.

Harry et Hermione comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour leur amie, en tous cas, eux ne pouvait rien. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte que la Serdaigle avait désenchantée, et sortirent les laissant seuls.

\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Drago, pleura Nashi en tenant sa chemise.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ? demanda-t-il prudemment en mettant une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

Elle sembla hésiter, mordant sa lèvre inférieure :

\- Tout est de ma faute…

\- Pourquoi ça le serrait ? demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Je...

Nashi prit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tempe, un filament blanc en sortit.

Drago comprit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à en parler. Il se leva, alla près de son lit, sortit sa valise d'en dessous de son lit et prit sa Pensine portative.

Nashi s'avança et y déposa son souvenir macabre.

\- Ne…

\- Nashi, la coupa-t-il en mettant sa main. Moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, Héritier de la Famille Malfoy, promet de ne jamais divulguer ni de transmettre se souvenir à qui que ce soit et également de ne jamais divulguer toute infos sur Nashi Eden Rosaline Parker.

Leurs mains se mirent à briller et un bracelet en rune s'installa autour du poignet de Drago avant de disparaitre.

Nashi écarquilla les yeux par surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

\- Je te montre que tu peux avoir confiance à moi, que je ne trahirais jamais ce que tu me diras.

La demi-sorcière retient ses larmes et alla prendre des affaires pour la nuit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

\- Pardonne-moi Drago…souffla-t-elle alors qu'il entrait dans le souvenir.

_Début juillet 1993, le soleil se couchait tranquillement, une brise légère fit bouger quelques mèches de cheveux de Nashi et sa mère qui prenait tranquillement le thé en parlant de la réception qui devait préparer pour la présenter officiellement comme héritière de la famille Parker. _

_Sa mère se leva lui disant qu'elle reviendrait avec des tissus et des robes pour elle. _

_Nashi se leva également, heureuse comme jamais, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _

_Mais l'air se rafraichie brusquement, les nuages recouvrèrent le soleil resplendissant, plongeant le jardin dans la pénombre._

_Des personnes habillé de noir, sabre en main, se tenaient debout, certain en position de combat, dans le jardin de la famille Parker. _

_Nashi se retrouva vite encerclée par les gardes. Elle voulut sortir sa baguette de sa poche elle n'eut pas le temps un homme s'était déjà avancé à une vitesse surhumaine vers elle, sabre pointé vers son cœur._

_Elle crut à sa fin, elle se demanda si elle allait mourir ainsi, par des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Mais elle ne regretterait rien, elle avait vécu peu, mais elle avait vécu heureuse. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour accepter son sort._

_Nashi rouvrit ses yeux quand le son de la voix de sa mère se fit attendre._

_Elle vit son dos, qui se remplissait de sang, _son_ sang. Nashi ne put bouger. Elle ne voyait plus. Enfin, son esprit refuser de voir les yeux surpris de l'homme qui retirait son sabre du cœur de sa mère. Quand sa mère tomba au sol. Quand les hommes se regardèrent sans quoi faire. Quand ses yeux se brouillèrent complètement._

_Mais elle le réalisa. Et elle tomba également. Attrapant sa mère par les épaules, en disant de rester réveiller. Sa mère posa sa main sur joue baignante de larmes :_

\- _Ma fille, n'oublie jamais qui tu es au fond de toi…N'oublie jamais, ma miraculeuse Nashi…Je t'aime…_

_Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, sa main tombant au sol. Son souffle s'arrêta également et malgré la souffrance qu'elle avait pu ressentir, elle souriait de béatitude. _

_Nashi pleurait serrant sa mère contre elle. Ses cheveux volant légèrement autour d'elle._

_Les hommes masqués s'étaient approchés malgré la scène, prêt à la tuer après l'erreur commise. Ils n'avaient pas peur de cette fillette, ils en avaient vu des biens plus puissants, bien plus effrayant._

_Mais Nashi se releva, ses cheveux voletant encore plus, ses yeux noir de colère et hurla en projetant ses mains en avant, projetant une onde de magie d'un rouge ardent mêlé à un noir obscur._

_Les vitres du Manoir explosèrent sous l'onde de choc. Les corps des hommes les plus prêts finirent en poussière quant à ceux les plus éloignés, l'onde les scia en deux._

_D'autres hommes arrivèrent. Tous subirent le même sort. _

_Nashi n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Pour elle, ils devaient tous mourir. Sans exception. Elle en tua des centaines peut-être même plus. Le tapis d'herbe se recouvrant de leur corps et de leur sang. Une voix dans sa tête lui disant de tous les exterminer, qu'il fallait montrer qui était la plus forte. Ils devaient payer !_

\- _Nashi ! cria une personne._

_Cette personne vint la serrer dans ses bras, lui disant de se calmer que s'était fini maintenant et qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais. Il pleurait._

_Nashi se calma dans les bras de son père en pleurant de toutes ses forces. _

Drago se retrouva éjecté du souvenir, il était plus que chamboulé. Il était en sueur, la respiration saccadée.

Il leva la tête et aperçut Nashi contre la porte de la salle de bain, les mains se tenant les bras, la tête tournée vers la salle d'eau.

\- Nashi…

\- Non, ne dit rien, s'il te plait.

\- Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute, fût la seule chose qu'il trouva à lui dire.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller dans son lit, en évitant de croiser son regard.

Drago se dirigea vers elle et après un moment d'hésitation, se glissa dans les draps avec elle, la serrant dans ses bras, écartant ses cheveux qui se prenaient dans sa tête.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! dit-elle en essayant de se libérer.

\- Non, je te tiendrais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ce qui s'est passé.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent dans le silence, se contentant de la présence de l'autre pendant un temps.

\- Drago ? demanda Nashi en se retournant, mettant son buste au-dessus du sien, sans pour autant le toucher.

\- Oui ? répondit-il à moitié endormi, n'ayant pas réalisé leur proximité.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Le blond ne put répondre, l'argentée avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

Il ouvra les yeux de surprise, qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir fermé. Son cœur battait à la folie.

La jeune sorcière détacha ses lèvres de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago la trouva terriblement belle avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses boucles volant en peu partout et ses joues en feu par la gêne de son geste.

Il toucha ses lèvres et mis sa main sur la joue de son amie.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

L'argentée rougit un peu plus.

\- Je…merci…

Nashi lui fit un autre chaste baiser et se retourna, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Le lendemain Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans leur chambre, après avoir dormir chez les Serdaigle, et retrouvèrent Drago dans le lit de Nashi.

Ils ne firent aucune remarque, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble tous les deux, et se contentèrent de prendre de quoi se changer et attendirent que l'argentée sorte de la salle d'eau pour y aller à leur tour.

Quand Hermione y sortit, elle se retrouva seule, ses amis avaient dû descendre déjeuner.

La brune ne remarqua pas la Pensine au pied du lit du blond et sortit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Nashi, Harry et Drago attendaient devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Grâce au blond, l'argentée se sentait un peu mieux et recommençait à se comporter comme avant.

Leur nouveau professeur arriva et les vit entrer dans une pièce sans chaise ni table mais avec une grande armoire en son milieu.

\- Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur Lupin, nous allons nous entrainer à combattre notre peur !

Une main se leva.

\- Oui ? mademoiselle ?

\- Lady Nashi Parker, Monsieur, répondit-elle en n'oubliant pas son titre.

\- Quelle était votre question, Lady Parker ?

\- Allons-nous utiliser un épouvantard ?

\- Exactement ! bien, reprit-il en faisant un signe à ses élèves de se calmer suite au brouhaha, mettez-vous en ligne, voilà comme ça. Maintenant, prenez votre baguette. Qui pourrait me quel sort pouvons-nous jeter face à un épouvantard. Oui, Lord Malfoy ?

\- On lance le sort _Ridiculous_, Monsieur.

\- Très bien. 5 points en plus pour Serpentard.

\- Vous allez répéter après moi avec le geste qu'il faut.

Ils s'entrainèrent au sortilège pendant un quart d'heure et le professeur leur demanda de se mettre en file indienne afin de passer chacun leur tour.

Plusieurs peur passèrent, celle des araignées, de certain professeur, des insectes, du noir, de l'orage…tous réussir à « ridiculiser » leur peur.

\- Lady Parker, c'est à vous.

Nashi s'avança, baguette en moi. L'épouvantard sembla réfléchir à quelle forme prendre avant de devenir un homme habillé de noir, un katana à la main, il s'approcha d'elle et elle cria, la voix un peu cassante :

\- _Ridiculous !_

L'homme se retrouva avec une arme en ballon et avec seulement un pagne pour cacher sa nudité.

La classe ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pas.

\- Belle prestation, Lady Parker ! A vous Lord Malfoy.

Drago s'avança droit et fier comme le voulait son statut et dégaina sa baguette. Il attendit la forme qu'aller prendre le spectre. Une chevelure d'argent commençait à naître ainsi que des mains menottées sur l'épouvantard et avant même qu'il prenne forme complétement, le blond cria le sort. La chevelure devint feu avant de tomber au sol, et les mains devinrent des gants.

\- Bien…Lord Potter c'est à vous, dit le professeur Lupin sceptique.

Harry avança devant la semi-personne et attendis, baguette en main. Mais avant que l'épouvantard se matérialise, le professeur de DCFM se plaça devant, la cible changeant, l'épouvantard devint une pleine lune.

La sonnerie sonna, annonçant la fin du cour.

\- Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Les élèves sortirent, se demandant qui pouvait être les personnes de la peur du Prince et la Princesse(1) de Serpentard.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu me laisser devant l'épouvantard ! ralla Harry tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Ne râle pas, Ryry, au moins les autres n'ont pas vu ta peur…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Nashi. Depuis ce matin, les personnes lancent des rumeurs sur ma peur, c'est plutôt chiant, je dois l'admettre.

\- D'après certain, dit Hermione en s'asseyant entre Nashi et Drago, ça serait ton père tu aurais peur qu'on l'enferme à Azkaban.

\- C'est complétement faux, mon père a été innocenté.

\- Ils disent quoi de moi ? demanda Nashi en regardant Hermione.

\- Les sujets diverses, certain ne comprennent pas, d'autre n'ont pas d'avis et le reste se questionnent.

\- Hum, d'accord.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite. Le samedi pour Près-au-Lard annonçait déjà sa venue.

Nashi et Hermione firent un câlin à Harry, le regard désolé, avant de partir vers Drago. Effectivement, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas pu avoir la signature obligatoire pour pouvoir sortir, les parents d'Hermione se savant pas s'ils pouvaient le faire étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas son tuteur légal. Alors il resta au château, gambadant dans les couloirs.

\- Harry ! l'interpella le Professeur Lupin.

\- Monsieur, répondit-il un peu gêné.

\- Il est l'heure du thé, remarqua-t-il, que dirais-tu d'aller le prendre avec moi ?

\- A…avec plaisir, professeur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Remus Lupin calmement, dans un silence royal. Une fois installée, une tasse à la main, Harry prit la parole :

\- Professeur, pourquoi s'être mis entre l'épouvantard et moi ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Remus, si tu le souhaite. Eh bien, Harry, je dois d'avouer que j'avais peu qu'il prenne la forme de Voldemort, à cause de ton enfance…je ne voulais pas que la classe soit effrayée.

\- Vous savez, ma plus grande peur, c'est les Détraqueur, avoua-t-il un léger sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

\- Le fait d'avoir peur de la peur elle-même est une preuve de grande sagesse, sourit Remus en le regardant.

Ils continuèrent à parler, Harry demandant à en savoir plus sur ses parents.

Les élèves criaient dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui avait lieu une rencontre entre Griffondor et Poufsouffle. Malgré que les Serpentards ne soutiennent aucune Maison, beaucoup étaient venus les voir.

Le match se déroula calmement, Griffondor prenant le dessus.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid tout d'un coup ? demanda Nashi en se frictionnant les bras.

\- Si, répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils en voyant apparaitre des formes noires dans le ciel.

\- Ne me dit pas que…, Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, un Détraqueur venait de foncer sur eux, la gueule en avant.

Les personnes hurlèrent en sortant des gradins le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

Harry venait de tomber tandis que le cri d'une femme hurlait son nom.

Un deuxième Détraqueur apparut, fonçant sur Nashi, Hermione et Drago aidaient Harry à se relever.

Les images de la mort de sa mère lui revinrent en tête et elle s'évanouit en même qu'Harry.

Ils se réveillèrent à l'infirmerie entourés de la jeune sorcière et du jeune sorcier.

Ils parlèrent un peu. Et Madame Pomfresh les chassa en protestant qu'ils devaient se reposer.

Harry avait de nouveau été invité par Remus à boire le thé avec lui.

\- Tu sais Harry, les Détraqueurs t'affectent plus car tu as vécu des choses…des choses horribles. Des horreurs qui semblent attirer, leur appétit des souvenirs sombres…

\- Je comprends mieux…vous savez, reprit-il après un moment de silence, j'entends une voix, une voix de femme quand ils m'attaquent, elle cri mon nom…j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir…

\- Harry…c'est…c'est la voix de ta mère, répondit-il après un temps, les yeux tristes, la voix un peu cassée.

Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu ne savait quoi répondre, c'était comme si une bombe venait de lui tomber sur la tête et il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à sa mère.

\- Remus, apprenez-moi le sort, demanda-t-il les yeux déterminés.

\- Harry, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, c'est compliqué à maitriser, mais je vais quand même t'aider. Rejoins-moi ici même, demain à 16h.

\- Merci, Remus, remercia le brun un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Remus eut la surprise de voir, non pas une personne mais quatre dans son bureau.

\- Lord Potter, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Oui, Professeur. J'ai pensé que je ne pouvais apprendre ce sort tout seul, alors j'ai proposé à mes amis de venir, afin de se protéger eux aussi conte les Détraqueur.

\- Bien…, souffla Lupin, mais que je ne retrouve pas une autre personne s'inviter à ce cours.

1\. 1. Je ne sais pas s'il peut avoir deux personnes portant ce titre ^^'

a bientot pour la suite ! Review ?

Nashi ~

à


	10. Chapter 10

bonjour/bonsoir ! j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que j'ai un chapitre d'avance !je voulais vous prévenir que c'est le dernier de ces vacances ; je compte avoir un certain nombre de chapitre pour la rentrée en ainsi avoir un rythme de publication ^^

voilà bon chapitre et au mois de septembre !

Chapitre 10 :

Drago s'efforçait de trouver un souvenir heureux quand une image lui vint en tête sa Nashi déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il y pensa de toute ses forces et une étincèle bleu clair sortit de sa baguette.

\- Très bien, Lord Malfoy ! continuez ainsi !

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur son souvenir, le mélangeant à leur première rencontre, à toutes les soirées passées ensemble.

\- _Expecto Patronum ! _dit-il en faisant le mouvement de baguette qui correspondait au sort.

Une lueur plus forte en sortis, ses amis s'étaient arrêter, regardant ce qu'il advenait.

Un Euplectelle à longue queue se matérialisa, sous le regard ébahis de tous.

\- Ouah, il est magnifique, souffla Nashi en l'efflorant des bouts des doigts.

\- Je vous félicite, Lord Malfoy ! le félicita Remus Lupin un sourire sincère et les yeux fière.

\- Oui, tu es le premier à avoir réussi ! renchérit Harry.

\- Je me demande à quoi tu as pensé, se demanda Hermione.

\- Merci…, remercia Drago gêné. Et, c'est un secret Mione.

Le petit groupe fut présenté à Georges et Fred Weasley alors qu'Harry discutait avec eux près du Lac de Poudlard. Hermione s'était rapprochée de l'autre petit frère, Ronald. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder.

Alors que Nashi, Drago, Harry et Hermione quittés la Grande-Salle, en direction de leur dortoir, un cri se fit attendre.

Dumbledore avança, en montant les escaliers magiques, suivit de près pour les Serpentard et La Serdaigle.

Ce que fit Harry le choqua le tableau de la Grosse Dame était lacéré en son milieu.

\- Trouvez la moi ! hurla le Directeur en cherchant dans les autres tableaux.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous la trouverez ! lança une voix un peu criarde.

\- Que cela veut dire ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant l'esprit frappeur.

\- Elle a honte ! elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit. Je l'ai courir par-là, en pleurant toute les larmes de son gros corps, dit Peeves en désignant le troisième étage.

\- Elle a dit ce qui s'est passé ? questionna le directeur.

\- Oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs, dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.

Tout le monde le regardé en le questionnant des yeux.

\- Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !

Un grand brouhaha se rependit dans le couloir.

Dumbledore hurla que tous les élèves devaient regagner la Grande Salle et que tous les professeurs étaient appelés pour fouiller le château. Avant de partir, il donna ses dernières instructions et fit apparaître des sacs des couchages dans toute la pièce les bancs et les tables avaient été poussés contre les murs.

\- Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! hurla Percy, le Préfet-en-chef des Griffondor.

\- Venez, chuchota Hermione à Drago, Nashi et Harry.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et allèrent au fond de la salle, dans un coin isolé.

\- Vous pensez que Black est toujours là ? demanda Drago anxieusement.

\- D'après le vieux, oui, répondit Nashi en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais pourquoi Griffondor ? se questionna Harry.

\- Quand je pense que je vais devoir dormir habillé ! ralla le blond en se glissant dans le sac la mine dégoutée.

\- Je ne sais pas, surtout que tu es à Serpentard, commenta Nashi en ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de son ami.

\- Surement, qu'il pensait que tu y étais, dit Hermione. Tes parents étaient tous les deux à Griffondor, il a vraisemblablement pensé que tu y serais également.

\- Je me demande comment il a peut entrer, dit Nashi en brisant le petit silence qui c'était mis entre eux.

Ils débâtèrent encore un moment avant que Percy ne cri qu'il était tant de dormit et d'arrêter de bavarder inutilement.

Harry eut du mal à s'endormir et vers trois heures, alors que les élèves dormaient, il aperçut Percy et Dumbledore qui discutaient tout en avançant vers lui.

\- …Grosse dame, Monsieur ?

\- Elle se cache au premier étage.

D'autre personne arrivèrent et se rassemblèrent autour du directeur.

\- Le deuxième étage est vide, dit une voix trainante. Rusard a vérifié les sous-sols, il n'y est pas.

\- La tour d'astronomie ? ainsi que la volière ?

\- Il n'y est pas.

\- Bien, merci Severus.

\- Avez-vous une idée de comment est-il rentré ? demanda Severus Snape, professeur de Potion.

\- Je n'en sais point…souffla le directeur en regardant Snape.

Après un moment, Dumbledore reprit.

\- Je vais informer les Détraqueurs. oui, Peeves, ils nous ont demandé s'ils pouvaient aider mais aucun cas, ils ne pénétreront dans cet établissement tant que je serais vivant, répondit-il à la question muette de l'esprit farceur.

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement calme malgré le fait que tous les élèves de Poudlard essayaient de trouver une raison valable de pourquoi Sirius Black aurait réussi à entrer.

Outre les commérages, le petit groupe continuait de s'entrainer au sortilège. Drago, lui, faisait en sorte d'améliorer son Patronus. Dans la même séance, le Patronus de l'argentée apparut sous forme d'un énorme serpent.

Le professeur Lupin avait été absent durant une journée et avait été remplacé par le professeur Snape.

Le potionniste avait parlé des loups garous pendant ce cours.

Nashi et Drago trouvaient ça assez louche. Une illumination vint toucher le cerveau de la jeune fille. Le professeur Lupin était absent, hier s'était la pleine lune, son air fatigué, plus le cours. Elle fit part de son hypothèse à ses amies le soir même dans leur chambre.

\- Toute hypothèse parait juste, mais on manque d'indice malheureusement, dit Hermione.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, renchérit Harry en rajoutant ses lunettes.

\- Mais tout correspond, mais je rejoins aussi Harry et Hermione, on ne pas dire ça sans preuve concrète. Surtout que tu connais le monde sorcier Nashi…

\- Oui, un loup-garou est considéré comme un moins que rien…

Le lendemain, Remus Lupin était de retour, plus pale que jamais, les épaules tombante.

Le cours se passa calmement et sans trop agitation malgré la créature présente en classe pour l'étudier.

A la fin du cours, Remus demanda à Harry de rester car il aimerait lui parler. Ils attendirent que tout le reste de la classe sortent.

\- Je voulais te prévenir, Harry, ne t'approche pas trop du Saule cogneur. Non, non, dit-il avant que Harry prennent la parole, je t'ai vu dans le parc durant la nuit, plusieurs fois cette semaine.

\- Je…je…je fais souvent des cauchemars en ce moment, avoua-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? tu en as parlé à tes amis ?

\- Non…je ne préfère pas.

\- Assis-toi, demanda Lupin en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la salle vide.

\- J'entends juste les…les cris de ma mère…

\- Oh, mon pauvre garçon, dit-il le regard profondément désolé et en prenant la main de Harry entre les siennes.

Ils parlèrent encore un petit moment puis ils se séparèrent.

Une nouvelle sortie à Près-au-Lard était prévue, tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans la cours et attendais de partir.

Harry devait une fois de plus rester ici, à s'ennuyer, alors que ses amis aller passer une superbe journée !

\- Harry ! dit Drago en s'approchant de lui. Nashi n'est pas dans le rang et…je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Je commence à m'inquiéter…

\- Je la chercherais, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci infiniment !

Il entreprit donc la rechercher, en vint. Le brun avait cherché partout dans les toilettes des filles, dans le dortoir, dans la bibliothèque, dans le parc, à l'infirmerie.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter les marches pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie, Fred et George Weasley vinrent à sa rencontre :

\- Harry !

\- Nous t'avons…

\- Chercher partout ! termina George.

\- Pardon, les gars…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On voulait te donner quelque chose de marrant, dit Fred.

George montra de la tête une vielle porte. Ils entrèrent dedans et Fred reprit la parole

\- Un cadeau pour tous les anniversaires manqués ! dit-il en lui tendant une vielle carte complètement vierge.

\- Je veux savoir ce que je ferais de ça ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- _Ça, _comme tu dis, et le secret du pourquoi on ne se fait jamais attraper ! s'enthousiasma George.

\- J'ai quand même un pincement au cœur, dramatisa Fred la main sur le cœur.

\- Comment un bout de parchemin vierge à put vous aider ?

\- Accident de Bombabouse, commença George, lors de la première année…

\- …Ça n'a pas plus à Rusard…

\- …Alors, on a été conduis…

\- …Dans son bureau…

\- …Où il nous a menaçait de sa…

\- …Retenue…

\- …Eventration…

\- …et autre ! on a remarqué que sur son armoire il y avait marqué _objets dangereux confisqués._

Harry commençait à voir de quoi il allait parler, un sourire amusé naquit malgré lui.

\- Alors, une petit diversion !...

\- …et hop ! j'ai pu prendre le parchemin et là !...

\- …l'Extase ! on a pu savoir où se trouvait chaque élèves, chaque prof, chaque couloir, chaque passage secret !

\- Vous rigolez, j'espère, dit Harry pas du tout convaincu.

George sortit sa baguette et touchant le parchemin et disant :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

De l'encre commença à apparaitre sur le parchemin. L'encre se joignait pour former une multitude de chemin, se croisant par moment. Au milieu de la carte apparut

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue _

_Spécialiste en assistance _

_Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR _

\- Tu nous crois maintenant ?

\- Parfaitement…

\- Tu peux aller à Près-au-Lard maintenant.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis avant que Harry ne parte, George rajouta en donnant un coup de baguette sur la carte :

\- Méfait accompli !

Le parchemin redevint un bout de parchemin vierge.

Il avait une folle envie d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

Il se rappela qu'il avait une cape forte utile une cape d'invisibilité. Lors des vacances, le brun avait été cherché un peu d'argent et avait trouvé cette cape dans le coffre de ses parents avec un petit mot dessus « _prends en soin, mon fils, ton père_ ». Il alla la prendre et reprit la carte et dit le mot de passe, cherchant les passages secrets et fit attention de ne pas se faire prendre.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé à son amie, disparue depuis hier soir…

_Quelque part à la Soul Society…_

Nashi se réveilla avec un mal de tête pas possible, complétement ligotée.

\- Alors, ma jolie, on se réveille ? susurra un homme près de son oreille.

Un frisson traversa tout son corps. Que lui voulait cet homme ? Où était-elle ?

L'homme passa devant elle. Il était grand, avait des cheveux brun et des yeux de couleur de la même couleur, elle remarqua qu'il portait comme son père un Haori de capitaine.

_Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas aller dans le parc ! Mais non ! Faut que mademoiselle An fasse ce qu'elle veut ! Et regarde-toi maintenant ma pauvre fille ! Tu es ligotée !_

Son mal de tête empira, elle ne savait même plus comment c'était arrivé…

\- Soutaîchō, elle est réveillée, souffla l'homme.

Un vielle homme, beaucoup plus petit que le premier arriva dans la pièce. Il avait une grande barbe blanche, un sourire plus que mauvais au lèvre.

\- Te voilà enfin, erreur de la nature

les choses se mettent enfin en place !

n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis même un petit "cool", "nul"

nashi ~


	11. Chapter 11 Vérité et duel

**bonsoir, grâce à _griffontard_ j'ai remis le chapitre à jour, sans le monstrueux bug qu'il ya eu ^^"**

**_disclamer ; rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling_**

Chapitre 11

Drago entra dans la boutique de bonbon Honeydukes, regardant ce qu'il pouvait bien prendre pour Harry.

Mais le blond n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, cherchant sans vraiment chercher. Ses pensées étaient occupées à se demander où pouvait être Nashi. Elle lui aurait laissé un mot pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, non ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête et vit Hermione devant une pancarte de la boutique, parlant seule. Il s'approcha et entendis la voix d'Harry. Il était venu leur prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé Nashi !

\- Hey ! chuchota-t-il, faisant sursauter Hermione.

\- Drago ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je sais, vous lisez quoi ? Oui, Harry, je t'ai trouvé, tu devrais parler moins fort.

\- C'est au sujet des Détraqueurs…, souffla le brun.

\- Et si on sortait, ce n'est pas discret ici.

\- Oui, allons aux Trois Balais, proposa Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, Harry toujours caché dans sa cape.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et Hermione trouva une table éloignée, au fond du bar.

\- Je vais chercher à boire, dit Drago.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard, avec trois Bièraubeurre.

\- Harry, tu as retrouvé…commença le futur héritier Malfoy avant de se faire couper par l'entrée du professeur McGonagall, Flitwick, de Hagrid et du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge.

Harry s'enveloppa vite dans sa cape, prenant sa chope avec lui.

Tout le monde commanda sa boisson et Cornelius Fudge demanda à la Barman de venir avec eux.

Harry écoutait ce qu'il disait, il parlait des Détraqueurs et de Black.

\- Potter avait une confiance aveugle envers Black, avoua Fudge. Black a même été le témoin à son mariage ! et malheureusement, c'est aussi lui, le parrain de Harry…mais évidemment, Harry ne le sait pas, vous imaginez s'il l'apprenait ? Le petit serait complétement bouleversé…

Harry laissa tomber sa chope de ses mains.

Fudge rajouta dans un souffle, la voix à peine audible :

\- Black était devenu leur Gardien du Secret, pour le sortilège de Fidelitas…

Harry eut les larmes aux yeux. Comment cet homme avait-il pu faire _ça_ ? A _ses amis_ ! Il ne voulait pas entendre plus, il sortit de la caverne, en bousculant certaine personne.

Hermione et Drago, ayant aussi entendu, sortir à leur tour, le cherchant, malgré sa cape d'invisibilité.

_Pendant ce temps à la Soul Society_

Nashi avait été changé de pièce durant la nuit. Un soldat était venu l'endormir à l'aide d'un gaz et l'avais porté jusqu'à la Division 12. L'argentée avait ensuite été déposé sur une table d'autopsie.

\- Tu peux partir, maintenant, informa le capitaine de la Division.

Le soldat partit en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Nemu, attache lui les cheville et réveille là, ordonna le savant fou.

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama.

La jeune fille crée, accomplit l'ordre. Elle alla chercher dans une armoire une bouteille d'alcool fort et un mouchoir et aspergea le liquide dessus.

L'effet fut immédiat, Nashi se réveilla en sursaut, se mettant assise sur la table.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs. Elle se tenait droite et n'avait aucune expression sur son visage.

\- Elle est réveillée, signala-t-elle.

Un homme de taille moyenne arriva dans la pièce. Il avait de la peinture sur son visage. Il avait une sorte de coiffe avec une pointe vers le côté droit. Il avait également d'étrange ressort sur son menton et sur ses oreilles.

\- Bien, bien, miaula-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Nashi prit peur et voulu reculé mais les chaines a ses chevilles l'en n'empêchée.

Il avança sa main droite sur le cou de l'argentée. Tous ses ongles étaient bleus et son majeur possédait un ongle d'au moins dix centimètres.

Mais au moment où le scientifique voulut pose son horrible ongle sur elle, il fut coupé net.

Mayuri Kurostuchi observa le phénomène perplexe. Lui, qui avait mis tant de temps pour avoir cette ongle si parfait !

\- Intéressant, très intéressant…Nemu, note ceci.

\- Que dois-je marquer, Mayuri-sama ?

\- Bougre idiote ! cela ne semble-t-il pas évidant !? cria-t-il s'en se retourner. Donne-moi ce carnet !

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama.

Nashi était restée assise, les yeux fermés, mais elle l'est avait ouvert dès qu'elle avait entendue l'homme hurler. Elle avait resserré instinctivement ses mains près de son cœur, où normalement, devrait se trouver le collier offert par sa mère. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis pour sortir.

Le chef de la Douzième Division écrivait toujours dans son carnet :

_Sujet numéro 1 ;_

\- _Nom du sujet : l'Hybride_

\- _Sexe : Femelle_

\- _Age : 13 ~_

\- _Cheveux : blanc (dû à la mutation ?)_

\- _Taille : normal (1m45)_

\- _Poids : faible (30kg) (cause ?)_

\- _Etat de santé : semble tout à fait 'normal'_

\- _Particularité :_

_1\. __Une force 'invisible' l'aide._

_2\. __Semble comprendre notre langue._

_3\. __Garde sa forme 'humaine' même dans le monde des esprits_

Nashi attendait la suite avec grande peur. Que lui arrivait-elle d'autre ?

\- Bien, bien. Nemu, donne lui à boire et à manger.

Un membre de la Division fit son apparition et dit :

\- Excusez-moi d'entrer dans votre laboratoire, Kurotsuchi-Taicho.

Le chef claqua des doigts et Nemu coucha vite Nashi sur la table et la cacha en se mettant devant elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour me déranger ainsi ? demanda-t-il entrainement calme.

\- Ichimaru-Taicho est là et…

\- PAPAAAA ! hurla Nashi le plus fort qu'elle put.

Gin attendait patiemment que le scientifique revienne avec Mayuri. Il n'avait pas pu le remercier pour la voiture et lui avait donc ramené des Kakis bien murs. Le capitaine entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Mais comment se pouvait-t-il que ?...Se pourrait-il qu'il ?...

Il ne se posa pas plus de question et courra en direction du cri.

Il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et vit le scientifique au sol, les mains sur ses oreilles, qui saignées. Il leva son regard et aperçut le Capitaine Kurotsuchi et la vice-capitaine Nanago. Tous les deux avaient porté leurs mains sur leur oreille.

\- Papa…renifla une personne qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il ne regarda pas le Capitaine et cassa les chaines et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Kurotsuchi-Taicho, j'espère que vous m'expliquez, siffla-t-il.

\- Et bien…fût sa seule réponse.

Le savant fou n'avouera jamais qu'à cet instant, il eut la plus grande peur de sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, Mayuri, explosa-t-il en shunpotant loin du laboratoire.

Gin arriva près de ses quartiers et demanda à ne être déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Nashi ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller. Elle eut à peine ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle vit le regard anxieux de son père.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?...dit-il en l'aidant à se mettre assise.

Elle raconta ce qu'il lui été arrivée, mais vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas les noms, elle essayait de donner le plus d'information physique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille, la réconforta son père en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

\- Que vais-je faire, maintenant ?...Je dois retourner à Poudlard mais…

\- Je vais arranger ça, reste ici. Ce sont mes quartiers privés, personne ne te dérangera.

\- Merci, Papa…

\- Je ne serais pas long.

Il se leva, épousseta son Haori de Capitaine et partit en direction de la Première Division.

Nashi resta là, assis, à penser à ceux qui venaient de se passer. Comment avait-il peut passer les défenses de Poudlard ? Comment avait-elle put se laisser prendre si facilement ? Elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien fait ! Heureusement que son père était venu rendre visite à ce scientifique…sinon, elle ne serait, ce qu'elle serait devenu…au fond d'elle, Nashi le savait parfaitement, mais refuser de l'entendre.

Son père rentra, et lui demanda de se lever. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers l'appartement et Gin poussa le shōji et entra dans sa chambre.

\- Je t'ai préparé des affaires, va donc prendre un bain, ma fille.

Nashi regarda autour d'elle et sourit malgré elle. La chambre était comme la jeune sorcière se l'avait imaginée ; chaleureux, avec tout à sa place.

On entrait directement dans un petit boudoir, avec un Kotatsu, une sorte de table basse avec une couverture chauffante, en son milieu. Des cousins l'entouraient et sur la table base, reposé un service à thé magnifique. Au fond de la pièce, dans un renforcement, se trouvait un lit podio, recouvert d'un drap bleu azur.

Sur la côté elle trouva un autre shōji. Le Capitaine alla l'ouvrir et laissa sa fille découvrir une salle d'eau tout aussi sublime. Au fond, il y avait deux grande et large 'tonneau' en marbre noir, derrière ces tonneaux, on apercevait une large fenêtre quadriller avec du bois. Sur le côté droit, une étagère avec une multitude de serviette moelleuse.

L'argenté refermât le shōji et sortit des quartiers, il avait des choses à régler.

Elle se lava et en ressortit en s'enroulant dans une serviette et en prit une autre pour la nouer dans ses cheveux.

Nashi se dirigea vers la chambre, beaucoup plus détendu. Et tourna la tête vers le lit et remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose dessus, elle s'approcha. Comme promit, il y vait une tenue de Shinigami et à côté du baquet, il y avait des fils et des aiguilles ainsi que des bouts de tissus blanc et noir.

Elle enfila la tenue sans trop de mal. Nashi comprit pourquoi son père lui avait préparé ceci. Elle se mit donc en œuvre ; resserrant les manches pour qu'elle lui colle les bras, rajoutant également des bouts de tissus blanc pour que le haut de la tenue remonte jusqu'à son cou. Avec une ficelle rouge, elle attacha ses cheveux en en queue de cheval haute, laissant deux mèches dépassé du cote de son visage.

Elle se redirigea vers le salon principal où son père l'attendait, une tasse de thé la main, un kaki de l'autre.

Son père ferma ses yeux, affichant son sourire et se leva. Il avança vers sa fille et sorti de ses longues manches le katana de sa fille et sa baguette.

\- Je pense que tu en auras besoin.

Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard et Nashi comprit ce qu'il allait l'attendre. Elle allait devoir se battre. Mais contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas…

\- Tu as déjà réussis à te servir de ton sabre ? demanda son père en se dirigeant vers la sortie des quartiers.

\- Pas encore...j'arrive à me battre…contre un ennemi invisible…

Il ne répondit pas.

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard_

Harry ne savait même plus comment il était retourné à Poudlard tant la haine le rongé. Il s'était vite refugié dans la Geheimzimmer.

Drago et Hermione n'arrivèrent que deux heures après. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La brune risqua de l'appeler, le silence lui répondit.

\- Je crois qu'il dort…

\- Je ne crois pas, mais laissons-le…

Puis, la blond ouvrit grand ses yeux bleu-gris et commença fouiller dans les pièces, partout où il pouvait, sous l'œil perplexe de Hermione.

\- Que cherches-tu ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil et en croisant ses bras.

\- Nashi…souffla l'aristocrate.

Hermione ouvrit également grand les yeux. Harry ne les écoutait pas, trop occupe à écouter ses sombres pensées.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin…et il va bientôt faire nuit…

La jeune sorcière inspecta le lit de son amie et se risqua de soulever son oreiller où elle trouva le collier…et sa baguette…

\- Drago…dit-elle en paniquant et en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Non, non, non…répétât-il. Il faut prévenir Severus…quelqu'un a enlevé Nashi…

Le Serpentard sortit en tremble de la pièce, emportant avec elle la baguette et le collier.

\- _villaticus canis_, articula Drago devant le tableau qui se tourna et le fit pénétrer.

Il se dirigea directement vers le petit salon.

\- Drago ? s'étonna le professeur de potion.

\- Parain, Nashi a été enlevé, dit-il simplement en montrant ses objets.

\- Bien. Ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher de quoi la localiser.

Au moment où il allait partir du salon, un portail plus que bizarre apparut dans la pièce. Severus se mit instinctivement devant son filleul.

Un homme aux cheveux argenté sortir du portail. Severus fit reculer Drago plus derrière son dos.

\- Bien le bonsoir, dit Gin en anglais. Maa, Drago, ne te cache pas ainsi, chanta-t-il en sortant complétement du Senkaimon.

\- M. Ichimaru ? s'interdit Drago en sortant de derrière son parrain.

\- Tu le connais ? se détendis le Chef de Serpentard.

\- Pas le temps de blablater, les coupa Gin très sérieux, je suis ici pour les affaires de combat de ma fille, continua-t-il en désignant la baguette et le collier. J'aurais aussi besoin d'accéder à sa chambre. C'est assez urgent.

\- Je…je…

Drago échangea un regard avec le professeur et il lui fit un hochement de tête positif, il lui donna son dû et le guida jusqu'à la chambre secrète.

Il ne regarda même pas Hermione qui s'était relevé de son lit, Harry s'étant enfin endormir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? dit-elle.

Le père de son amie ne lui répondit pas et alla sous le lit de sa fille et prit son katana qu'il enfouit dans ses longues manches. Son père fut soulager qu'il ne soit plus en bois.

\- J'en ai fini, je te remercie Drago. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nashi sera de retour demain au plus tard demain soir. Sur ceux, je vous laisse.

Et Gin disparut dans un Senkaimon.

_Retour chez les Shinigamis_

Nashi avoua à son père qu'elle avait déjà vu son Zanpakuto, mais il ne lui avait jamais donnée son nom…son père lui demanda comme il était et elle lui décrivit en marchant toujours.

Son Zanpakuto était une femme de petite taille, avec une chevelure de feu coiffée en une queue de cheval haute avec deux mèches qui dépassé de chaque côté de son visage. Elle possédait également des yeux d'ors et un simple kimono court noir profond.

\- Nous y voilà, répondit son père.

Devant eux ce dressé deux grande ligné de soldat, parfaitement alignés. Au bout de la ligne, se trouvait le chef du Gotei 13 et à côté de lui, un Capitaine.

Nashi se rapprocha de son père.

\- Vous voilà enfin, dit le Soutaîchô en se levant de son trône. Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. Kuchiki-Taicho, je vous en prie, c'est à vous.

Un homme relativement grand s'avança, sûre de lui, le dos bien droit.

Nashi retient son souffle. Elle allait se battre contre lui ? Contre cet homme ? Mais il était capitaine !

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup, avança devant le chef de clan et s'inclina en forme de respect.

\- Je suis honorée de me battre contre vous, Kuchiki-taicho, dit-elle en a un japonais des plus respectueux.

Le dit Kuchiki ne fit même pas attention et attendis qu'elle se relève et se prépara déjà à l'attaque.

Gin mit une main sur l'épaule de sa fille en signe de soutien et d'encouragement et rejoignit sa place, dans les tribunes.

Un Shinigami se plaça au milieu des deux et donna le départ mais avant il précisa les règles :

\- Je répète qu'il est interdit de mettre à mort son adversaire, si toute de fois, cela venait à se produire, le participant sera décharge de toute cause. Bien, quand j'abaisserais mon drapeau, vous pourrez commencer.

L'argentée avala sa salive, tremblante, tandis que son adversaire garder un calme sans pareil, un sourire légèrement moqueur au visage.

Nashi attaqua la première, se jetant sur lui. Il esquiva son attaque d'un pas sur le côté et en profita pour lui entailler le dos. Elle hurla et tomba au sol.

La foule hurla, d'autre rigola.

Elle se releva vite et recommença une seconde fois son attaque et le capitaine refit la même chose. Elle répéta son attaque plusieurs fois, sans succès.

\- Es-tu stupide pour recommencer ?

Elle ne répondit pas et cette fois si, au lieu de s'écarter, Kuchiki Byakuya arrêta la lame à main nu, sous les cris du public.

\- tu es si accommodant, dit-il froidement sans vraiment d'émotion dans sa voix. Tu espérais vraiment pouvoir me battre ?

Elle resta muette une fois une plus, ce qui exaspéra le capitaine de la Sixième Division.

Elle retira sa lame de la main de son adversaire, la coupant au passage. Et elle sorti sa baguette et cria deux sort :

\- _croque cheville ! Ferula !_

Les jambes de Byakuya se retrouvèrent serrées l'une à l'autre et les blessures dans le dos de Nashi se firent bandés en un instant. La folle était sans voix, la plupart choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je ne suis pas accommodant, cracha-t-elle en s'en allant, le tournant le dos.

Le capitaine n'en avait pas fini, il n'allait pas se faire humilier ainsi, il pointa son index vers elle en lançant un sort de kido :

\- _Hadō no yon : Byakurai._

Un éclair surpuissant sortit de son doigt et frappa de plein fouet Nashi qui tomba au sol, inerte, de léger soubresaut la prenant.

La foule hurla de joie, en tapant des mains, des pieds. Quand à Gin, la peur lui brulée la peau. Il voulait aller vers sa fille, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Stupide règlement !

Le sortilège, que Nashi avait lancé sur le chef des Kuchiki, s'annula.

Au moment, où il allait être désigné vainqueur, l'argentée se releva sous le houement de la foule.

Tremblant de toute côté, les vêtements à moitié déchirés, Nashi prit sa baguette dans la main gauche et son Katana dans la droite, les faisant se toucher et dit calmement en fermant les yeux :

\- _Absorbe tout Hideankohi*._

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, ses deux armes fusinèrent pour se séparer en deux poignards crantés identique si ce n'est les couleurs qui était inversées. Un avait la manche rouge et la lame en argent tandis que l'autre l'avait en argent et en rouge. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient complètement changés de couleur ; ils abordaient désormais une couleur or.

Elle se lança sur Byakuya à une vitesse impressionnant mais arriva à esquiver au dernier moment car une mèche de ses soyeux cheveux avait été coupés. Nashi profita de cette effet de surpris pour essayer de le toucher avec son second poignard, mais échoua.

Les Shinigamis pressent, retenaient leur souffle. Comment ce combat allait-il terminer ?

\- Je t'avais sous-estimé, dit-il impressionner.

Nashi s'était reculée en sautant, le souffle court, dans une posture de défense ; ses deux bras faisant une croix ainsi, ses deux poignard se retrouver de chaque côté d'elle.

\- Ne crois pas que tu pourras me battre.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit-elle.

Elle continua d'attaquer, perdant de la vitesse au fur et a mesure qu'elle s'essoufflait. Le capitaine Kuchiki se contentant d'esquiver en récitant :

\- Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô toi qui porte le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double… Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie… Hadō no nana jū san : Sōren sōkatsuinote !

Il ferma ses poings et les dirigea vers Nashi qui fut toucher et tomba.

Elle ne se relèvera pas. Elle avait tout donné, elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Kuchiki-Taicho est désigné victorieux !

Des acclamations de joie ébranlant les tribunes.

Ichimaru Gin se précipita vers sa fille ainsi que Kurotsuchi Mayuri accompagné de Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Nashi se réveilla le lendemain, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu arriver ici, et elle se rappela le combat et une horrible douleur au dos lui vint.

Quelqu'un à côté d'elle bougea et alerta tout de suite l'infermière Pomfresh qui lui administra un calmant et une potion sans rêves.

Elle dormit une journée de plus. A son réveil son père était là et lui donna une bonne nouvelle ; le conseil vait délibérer et elle avait gagné, gagné le droit de vivre chez les Shinigamis et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais embêter avec eux.

Elle sourit de bonheur. Elle resta encore deux jours à l'infirmerie et en sortit avec une magnifique cicatrice en forme de croix dans le dos.

**nashi ~**


	12. Chapter12 prédiction,la carteet le saule

**bonjour/bonsoir !**

**je m'excuse pour cette hyper longue attende :c j'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours eu de l'inspiration surout que je me suis rendu compte au dernier moment que j'avais besoin de Ron à cause de Croutard :c j'ai donc essayer d'arrangerles choses comme j'ai pu, de même je me rendu compte que j'étais trop avancé dans le temps par rapport au événement du livre, alors j'ai du faire plein de modification pour quemon histoire reste logique, car je tiens quand même à ce que la trame principal du livre, apparaisse dans mon récit, avec , des modification, bien évidement. sur ceux, je vous souhaite, une très bonne lecture !**

**disclamer : HP ne m'appartiens pas, sauf Nashi et sa moman :3**

**_chapitre 12 : _**

Les bourgeons apparaissaient sur les arbres majestueux du jardin de Poudlard. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, les élèves sortaient, ravis de la chaleur qui s'installait tout doucement.

Durant ce long moment, Harry et Hermione avait réussi à maîtriser leur Patronus.

Harry avait fait apparaître un magnifique Cerf, ce qui avait ému Remus, et Hermione, une adorable loutre, ce qui l'avait fait rire.

De plus, l'examen de divination s'approchait de plus en plus. Ron et Harry ne savait comme faire ils ne comprenaient absolument rien. Ron avait proposé de faire comme ils faisaient habituellement décrire leur mort dans d'atroce souffrance.

Nashi, Drago et Hermione, de leur côté révisaient les potions. Severus Rogue, le parrain du blond, avait accepté de leur laisser les salles de potions, à une condition qu'ils nettoyaient à chaque passage.

Drago était le maître de ces révisions et il adorait ça. Il donnait des ordres, rouspétait quand il fallait, vidait les potions ratées. C'était comme être au-dessus des autres, comme si ce genre de poste était fait pour lui. Il affichait un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'il ferma la porte à clef.

\- Harry, lève-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton examen de divination, lui souffla Hermione près de son oreille et en le secouant.

Un vague « oui » sortit de la bouche pâteuse du survivant. Il se leva difficilement et se prépara avec une lenteur ahurissante.

Il arriva tout juste à l'heure.

\- Harry ! l'appela Ron en marchant vers lui.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en posant le manuel de divination.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon rat…

\- Encore ? mais ça fait presque un mois.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi…

\- Harry Potter ! demanda une femme à lunette.

Harry se leva et avança en traînant les pieds.

Le brun essaya de s'en sentir comme il le put en donnant des réponses aléatoires, où des inventions directement sortie de son imagination. Il loupa complétement son examen.

Le survivant allait s'en aller quand la professeure le retient, les yeux vitreux

\- _Ça se passera ce soir !_

\- De...quoi ?

Elle reprit d'une voix grave, dure :

\- _Le seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir…avant minuit…le serviteur…ira rejoindre…son maître…_

Sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine où un bruit saccadé s'échappa, et d'un coup, elle se redressa.

\- Mon garçon ? vous allez bien ? vous semblez bien pâle, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, reprit-elle calmement.

Harry garda les yeux ronds jusqu'à la sortit. Il marcha sans trop regarder où il allait. Il dit le mot de passe et pénétra dans sa salle commune.

Nashi, l'ayant vu, se leva et prit Harry par le bras et le ramena dans leur chambre, l'assit sur son lit.

\- Harry ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en le secouant légèrement.

Ce geste eut pour coup de le réveiller et il fixa Nashi avec interrogation.

\- Euh…, fut sa seule réponse.

L'argentée s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à ton examen ?

\- Je…le professeur a dit que…que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra…ce soir…

\- Quoi !? hurla-t-elle se levant du lit. Mais…

\- C'est impossible, je sais !

On ne sait jamais, Harry…je sais qu'elle n'est pas très connue pour ses divinations mais quand même…expliqua-moi tout, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Le brun lui raconta et Nashi était de plus en plus en alerte.

\- Son serviteur ? qui ça pourrait être ?

\- Ça, je ne sais pas…, avoua Harry.

\- Je crois que le mieux c'est d'en parler avec les autres ce soir.

\- Je crois aussi…

La petite troupe en discuta le soir même. Seulement quelques hypothèses avaient été faites, mais rien de très constructif. Ils allèrent au lit, et s'endormirent tous en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, les Griffondor avaient une mine affreuse, la fatigue se lisant sur leur visage.

Harry alla voir Ron à la fin du repas lui demander plus de renseignement. Il lui expliqua que Sirius Black était rentré dans leur tour et qu'il l'avait vu avec un couteau à la main. Alors, ils avaient passé la nuit sur leur oreille et personne n'avait réussi à se rendormir, d'où la grande fatigue des Griffons.

Nashi et Hermione les avaient rejoints dans le récit du roux.

\- Tu penses qu'il te cherchait ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi il chercherait chez les Griffondor ?

\- Parce que tes parents y étaient…, expliqua Nashi.

Sa phrase resta en suspens et personne ne releva.

Quand ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune après leur dernier cour de la journée, Draco aperçut une fiche et la lu, suivit de Harry.

\- Tu comptais faire comment pour y aller cette fois, commença le blond en chuchotant, car suite au récent événement, les passages ont été fermés.

\- Je pense passer par…

\- Rien du tout, coupa Hermione sèchement, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Hermione, je parle avec Harry, là, répliqua Draco en haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien ! Mais si vous faite cela, ne vous étonnez pas si il arrive quelque chose à l'un de vous !

Le samedi approcha à grand pas et une fois que ses amis eurent prit la direction pour le Près-au-Lard, il monta au second étage, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait caché en dessous de sa robe de sorcier, et sa carte des Maraudeurs. Il prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le tunnel sombre et poussiéreux.

Harry réapparut quelques heures après, heureux de sa journée en compagnie de ses amis. Mais, au moment où il s'engageait dans les couloirs, Rogue lui tapota l'épaule avec sa baguette :

\- Que faites-vous, M. Potter ?

Il n'eut le temps de répondre que le professeur reprit d'une voix sec :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans ma Maison, Potter, que vous aurez le droit à un traitement de faveur. Videz-vos poches, tout de suite.

Harry les vida en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-il en pointant le parchemin jauni et le sachet de chez Zonko.

\- Ron me l'a rapporté de chez Zonko, la…

\- Ne dites rien de plus, Monsieur Potter, le coupa-t-il. Je ne crains que ce parchemin vienne d'une confiserie, dit-il en lui prenant la carte des mains.

\- Ce n'est qu'un parchemin, Monsieur.

\- Alors, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il finisse aux flammes.

\- Non ! cria presque Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce donc alors ? un moyen de déjouer les Détraqueur ? ou encore un autre cadeau de Monsieur Weasley ?

Harry ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans le vide, par la peur que son secret soit percé, surtout par son directeur de maison.

\- Relève ton secret, dit-il sèchement en donnant un coup de baguette sur le parchemin.

Au grand soulagement du Survivant, rien ne se produisit, ce qui irrita au plus au point le professeur de potion. Rogue insista une fois de plus mais toujours rien ne se produisait. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience, il reprit une fois de plus :

\- Severus Rogue, professeur dans cette école, t'ordonne de livrer les secrets que tu détiens !

Le parchemin autrefois vierge se retrouva imbibé d'encre, formant des mots, puis une phrase :

_Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui._

Rogue sentit la colère montait en lui. Mais le message continua :

_Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin._

Harry se retient de rire de justesse. D'autre mots recommencèrent à se tracer sur le parchemin jaunie

_Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensé qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur._

Le survivant voyait Rogue devenir de plus en plus rouge de colère.

_Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures._

\- Très bien, venez avec moi, M. Potter, dit-il sèchement, en froissant le parchemin de sa main gauche.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs désert jusqu'au bureau du professeur et y entrèrent. Le potionniste prit de la poudre de cheminée et appela le professeur de DCFM. Il apparut quelques minutes après en époussetant sa vielle robe de sorcier.

\- Je crains que M. Potter ait un objet qui pourrez, vous intéressez, dit-il en désignant la carte.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Lupin tout en affichant un certain sourire sur le visage.

\- Vous savez très bien. Où a-t-il put se fournir un tel objet ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement dans un magasin de farces et attrapes.

\- Vraiment ? souffla le maître des potions en serrant les dents. Vous ne croyez pas particulièrement qu'il l'ait eu _directement de ceux qu'ils l'ont fabriqué_ ?

Au même moment, Ronald Weasley entrait dans le bureau, essoufflé comme jamais, le visage rouge :

\- C'est…moi qui est donné…cette carte à Harry…elle vint de… chez Zonko…, parvint-il à dire en essayant de faire de son mieux avec son souffle.

\- Eh bien voilà, dit le loup-garou en souriant de toutes ses dents. Si vous permettez je prends cette carte avec moi, pour l'examiner, d'accord, Severus ?

Il lissa la carte et la rangea dans sa robe avec un petit sourire, cette fois-ci, nostalgique.

\- Harry, Ron, venez avec moi, souffla-t-il en passant devant eux.

Une fois dans le couloir, le professeur les remit en ordre sur la carte, en leur disant qu'ils auraient dû la rendre à un professeur et non la garder, mais surtout comment ils avaient pu l'avoir car elle devait avoir été confisqué par Rusard il y a fort longtemps. Il termina sa phrase en leur disant qu'il garderait la carte avec lui. Il avoua également inconsciemment qu'il connaissait les créateurs du parchemin.

Harry se sentait encore plus mal désormais et salua Ron avant de partir en direction de sa salle commune. Mais avant de s'engager dans les escaliers, le Griffondor le retient par le bras :

\- Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Croûtard…si je ne le retrouve pas avant les vacances, je serais fichu…

\- D'accord, souffla Harry, je vais t'aider, je vais juste poser mes affaires et enfiler autre chose de plus pratique.

\- Merci, vieux…

Il revient une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné de Hermione, Nashi et à sa grande surprise, de Malfoy.

\- Ils se proposaient pour t'aider également.

\- Je tiens à préciser, que je suis seulement venu, car je n'avais pas envie d'attendre sagement dans ma chambre que vous revenez, ajouta Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Ils se rendirent directement dehors, essayant de tous se cacher en dessous de la cape, tant bien que mal, dû leur nombre. La sécurité du château avait encore une fois doublé, ils étaient pratiquement impossible pour les élèves de sortir de leur dortoir et dehors. Ils cherchaient encore quand la nuit tomba.

Ils cherchèrent pendant un long moment avant que Ron ne s'écrit « Croûtard ! » en l'attrapant dans ses mains.

\- - Je l'ai retrouvé !

\- - Regarde son état…, s'épouvanta Hermione.

Effectivement, il avait énormément maigris, perdu des touffes de poils et il paraissait encore plus sauvage que d'habitude.

Mais le rat ne restait pas en place, cherchant sans cesse à s'échapper, gigotant dans tous les sens. Ron le serra un peu plus fort entre ses mains.

Le groupe reprenait le chemin de l'école mais Ron restait toujours en arrière, afin de ne pas reperdre de nouveau son rat.

\- - Weasley, si tu ne te dépêche pas, on te laisse ici ! s'écria Draco en colère et grelottant de froid.

Le rat continuait de se débattre et Pattenrond commençait à venir vers eux, en crachant.

\- Non, Pattenrond, ne touche pas au rat, rouspéta Hermione en voulant attraper son chat.

Mais le chat s'élançait déjà sur Croûtard, toute griffe dehors.

\- NON ! hurla Ron en se jetant à la poursuite de son rat et du chat.

Le Quatuor allèrent vers lui et le virent le tenir encore plus fort que la dernière fois contre sa poitrine, assit sur le sol.

Ils allèrent l'aider quand un énorme chien sauta sur la poitrine de Harry, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Hermione et Nashi poussèrent un cri et Draco dégaina sa baguette prête à attaquer cette chose noire. Mais lorsque ce chien arriva de nouveau, ils ne purent l'arrêter à cause de sa vitesse et alors que Ron s'était relevé, le chien lui agrippa le bras et le traîna au sol.

Harry et Draco essayèrent d'arrêter la bête mais ne réussirent qu'à lui arracher des touffes de poils.

\- _Lumos, _murmura Nashi avant que d'autre cri ne se firent de nouveau entendre.

C'était Hermione et Harry, qui avaient crié et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. L'argenté éclaira autour d'elle et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un tronc, appartenant au Saules-Pleureur. Elle aperçut Ron entre les branches, se faisant tiré par le chien noir.

Le saule pleureur ne cessait de balancer ses branches et Harry et Hermione étaient blessés tous les deux, d'où leur cris.

Un horrible craquement se fit entendre suivit d'un cri la jambe de Weasley venait de se casser, avant qu'il ne soit complètement happé dans le trou.

_**à suivre...**_

_**alors ? comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? ^^ le prochain est déjà en cour de réalisation ! bisous tout plein **_

_**et bonne année et fêtes hyper en retard x))**_

_**Nashi ~**_


End file.
